Mystic Green Eyes
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon alley, harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. Now entering Crisis Core's timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII. I just happen to like messing around with the characters and worlds is all.

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon alley, harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Pairings: Past BZxHP. Currently unknown. Suggestions are welcomed.

Warning: Violence, maybe slash, and so on. The usual in other words.

Notes: Harry is four years younger than Aerith. That makes him three years younger than Cloud. And I am not that skilled at Math to determine the rest of the differences between ages. Anyone who wants to help me with that, be my guest. (In other words: Pretty please help me with that!: Hands clasped together and on knees giving kitty eyes.)

Harry has little memories of his previous world, but he will get some back as he grows up, just not all of them.

Yes, to answer the question before it pops up, Harry will eventually re-meet Fawkes, who has also been reborn on Gaia.

AAL: Okay, I finally got my comp back but have no desire to work on my other stories currently. For that I apologize. But, I promise to work on them when I get the motivation to. Ducks behind brick wall. Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! But, at least I am alive! However, I guarantee to work on this fic and the HPxFFX crossovers. These are the only two that currently motivate me.

Peeks over brick wall. Is it safe?

Sighs slightly in relief but doesn't let down guard. Anyways, on with the story.

Title: Mystic Green Eyes

(Better title suggestions are welcomed.)

Chapter One:

Harry sighed brushing a wispy strand of shoulder-length, raven black hair behind his ear. He was seventeen, just a couple months shy of being eighteen. Tired, dull green eyes blankly took in the battlefield around him. His once dark blue robes were black, blood trailing behind him as he absently searched for any survivors.

The first body he came upon was Hermione. Chocolate brown eyes blank, a chesire grin on blue lips. Her wand snapped a few feet away from her. A bit on her ankle revealed that Nagini had bitten her before Neville had killed the bloody snake. Close by was Ron, Seamus, and Theodore Nott. Bodies barely recognizable.

The next body made him pause as a deep sorrow overwhelmed him. Tonks, dear pregnant Nymphadora Tonks. With her baby ripped out of her stomach laying on top of Remus Lupin.

Molly Weasley, dead by a stray dark curse. Arthur with pieces of a shattered window pinning him to a wall. Fred and George Weasley died defending their sister Ginny, who in act of madness took out twenty death eaters and herself with a powerful _Incendio. _Neville dead defending children. Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy beheaded by Voldemort. So many more that Harry could not bring himself to name.

He felt something soft land on his cheeks. Slowly, he looked up, only to see snow slowly falling down. A phoenix song drifted through the stillness. Fawkes, the only one still alive. In a burst of flames, Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. "Hello, Fawkes. I did it."

Fawkes trilled sadly in acknowledgement. "What now," Harry asked.

_**You could redo the past.**_ Fawkes suggested.

"No. I couldn't handle it again."

_**Continue with life as it is.**_ Harry smiled sadly. "Again, that is not an option I could take."

_**You could start over in a new reality. Of course, there are things one must be aware of while transferring from one universe to the next.**_

"That may be, but it seems it is the only option that I could even consider." Harry stated kneeling down, covering Blaise Zabini's eyes with pale fingers.

_**He loved you.**_ "I know. I love him as well." Fawkes bowed his head in agreement.

_**Your magic will be changed. Your appearance may be different. Most of your memories will be gone. Except for him. He'll be the only one you can really remember.**_

"So, I'm basically starting all over?"

_**In a way. However, you'll still be like this. It might take years to heal… **_"Will you be with me?" _**No and yes. We could meet again if it is destined to happen. I don't know for sure.**_

Harry bent forward, kissing Blaise's head, clutching the silver ring with a Celtic design in his hand. He was no longer needed here, and if he stayed he would only die a slow death. He had promised that he would try to get on with life, and he would at least try to move on. It wouldn't be easy, but it was all that was keeping him sane currently.

Standing, Harry raised his hand and wandlessly summoned his most important possessions. His photo album that Hagrid had made for him in his first year, which had been added to with his own pictures that had been taken from third year on. His invisibility cloak. The Marauder's Map his dad and two godfather's had made while in school, he was completely ignoring that there had been a fourth person to the Marauders.. Clothes that his friends had taken him to buy a couple of months ago. Books Hermione and Remus had given him. The soft, white, long coat Blaise had personally gotten him that the hem had been outlined with fake white fur. A black staff with silver runes etched into, blue-white strands of unknown metal at the top twisting into a strange symbol that the twins had designed holding a green sphere that Bill had found in an excavation several months ago. Lastly a plain black, bottomless bag appeared. With another wave of his hand, most of his possessions went into the bottomless bag except for the coat, the staff, and his ring.

_**Are you ready?**_ Fawkes asked once Harry had put on the coat, slung the bag over his shoulder and had a good grip on his staff. Harry stared around him, taking in one last look at the destruction around him. A deep sadness filling him. "Yes." A whisper.

Fawkes clutched onto Harry and burst into flames. He would take Harry to a place that he would most likely have a chance to heal in.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Something was caressing him softly. He could hear a distant murmur of some sort. He could feel Fawkes was still nearby, but he was extremely tired, and could not bring himself to open his eyes. There was an encouraging feeling, telling him it was okay to go to sleep, and that when he next woke things would work out. Harry decided to listen to that feeling.

The lifestream soundlessly crooned at the child the phoenix had brought her. A child that had been hurt because of war. She warned the phoenix that another war was coming, she could feel The Calamity From the Skies awakening. Fawkes trilled back . This was Harry's only chance to heal. This was the best world that he could find.

The lifestream felt the sincerity in the phoenix's song. Agreed with him even. She would look after this child, one who could already hear her, one who could already feel her. Her child now. The phoenix, Fawkes, the lifestream reminded herself, trilled again. A question , he wanted to stay near her child. She hummed in thought.

She showed Fawkes an image of him being reborn as well, as a Materia summon, with a memory of green eyes. One who would have to find a way to her child if he wanted to stay with him. Fawkes let out a sad, but resigned note of agreement. The lifestream caressed the phoenix offering comfort and a promise to try and help the two find their way to each other, but she couldn't do much more than that. She had already done more than she was suppose to by allowing the child a new chance at life.

Fawkes bent his neck in understanding. The lifestream gave one last caress before sending the two on to heir new lives.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFVII

A child sat up in the middle of white and yellow flowers in a run down church. Memories were hazy, emerald eyes clouded from just waking up. Wispy, shoulder-length red hair fell forward as the child glanced down, causing him to notice black tips. He saw he was covered in a beautiful soft coat that was currently to big on him. A flash of a warm smile and gentle dark eyes set in a tanned face crowned with dark hair. His other clothes, however, seemed to fit him perfectly. A huge black staff with strange symbols and design laid next to him. A green sphere glowing softly. A bag laid across his lap, though he couldn't remember what it was for.

A young girl rushed into the church breathing heavily. Her brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and her green eyes were the same as his in color. She wore a pink dress and pink sandals. She seemed unsure at first, before deciding to approach him. He heard a hum of contentment in his mind.

"Hello," the girl stated shyly. "I'm Aerith."

The child stared blankly at her, unsure what his own name was. Aerith smiled gently, hearing the voice of the lifestream telling her that this was her new brother, one who didn't know his own name. "It's okay. You don't have to talk just yet. But, what to call you? I know why don't we go ask mother?"

Aerith helped her new little brother stand up, taking the coat and folding it before deciding the staff was to big to carry and hiding it among the damaged pews. "We'll come back for it when we can actually carry it." She explained as he watched her silently, before putting the bag across his shoulders after seeing how light it was and adjusting the strap.

Taking one of his small pale hands in her own hand she began to lead him through the slums to home and to his new mother. She talked nonstop about herself, their mother, their home, her flower garden that she worked on and that he would be helping with, her favorite colors (bright colors such as pink and white), and so on.

Finally they entered a bright area with a small two story house and a lot of different flowers. Aerith smiled at him. "Welcome home." Before dragging him inside. "Mom, I'm home. I brought a new brother with me!"

A lady with dark hair and hazel eyes walked down the stairs. "A new brother?" seeing the young child with her daughter the woman paused, taking in his appearance.

The child looked so lost standing there, both hands clutching Aerith's dress, and slowly shifting to hide behind her. "Who is this?"

Aerith smiled at her mother. "This is my new brother. I found him at the church. He doesn't remember anything much, not even his name. And, he hasn't said a word yet, but he will in time when he is ready."

The woman sighed at her daughter's words. But, since Aerith was lonely she would take in this new child. Besides, he wouldn't survive long in the slums on his own with no memories. "Fine, he may stay." The woman knelt down next to the child and gently coaxed him out from behind Aerith. "Hello little one. My name is Elmyra. I'll be taking care of you from now on as your mother."

The little boy looked at her with unsure emerald eyes so similar to Aerith's in color but so different at the same time. "Well, I guess we should figure out a name for you." Elmyra stated. She turned to look at Aerith. "Any ideas?"

Aerith shook her head in the negative. Elmyra smiled at her daughter. "That's okay. Give me a minute and I'll think of one." She turned her gaze back to the boy, taking in his appearance, and what she already new about him.

Looking at him a feeling came over her. She just new that this child had suffered through great unknown sadness, one that still held some sway over him even if he didn't remember. Her heart was already going out to him, like it did on the day that she had taken Aerith in. This child needed her just as Aerith still needed her. And with the eyes and pale skin, they all could pass off as family to strangers. He could pass as Aerith's brother, and Aerith had already been her daughter for years now. Those in the slums who knew her and Aerith wouldn't blink an eye if she took in one more child, knowing that she had wanted children for years, but her heart still belonged to her husband who had passed away only a couple of years ago, when Aerith was seven.

Aerith was now nine and this child looked to be five. Which brought up another issue, they would have to give him a birthday as well. The eyes of the child kept captivating her. "Jadyn. That will be your name from now on. Jadyn Gainsborough (sp?)." Elmyra pulled both children into a hug. Her family was now completed.

She glanced at the calendar on her wall. September 5th. From now on September 5th would be Jadyn's birthday, the day that he joined their family.

:End of Chapter One

AAL: Not too bad so far. My writing as improved somewhat since I've been gone. Not a lot, but a little at least. The actual chapter is around for pages by itself. I know this because I typed that up first. It took me about two days to properly get this chapter out. So, yay!

Other notes: _**Fawkes talking to Harry/Jadyn**_

Harry and Reno are going to be friends, but can someone help me figure out if they are the same age or if Reno is older or younger than Harry?

Harry will be going by Jadyn for the most part, except in the memories that he regains.

It took me a half hour to decide his name and birthday, how do you guys like them? I made him a Virgo. Grins, I have a friend who is a Virgo, so he might be slightly similar to her. I apologize for that. But, it won't be anything big, just small similarities that she'd probably catch on to. Hopefully she won't murder me for this…

By the by: I do know Jadyn is mostly a girl's name, but I point out that it is better than Cloud's first name. poor Cloud. But then Cloud wouldn't be the same character that we all know and like to mess with.

Another question, because I don't own the game, and I doubt my older brother will lend it to me as I am currently borrowing an anime and a different game, What sector does Elmyra and Aerith live in? I know sector five is the church, sector 6 is basically the red-light district, and sector seven is Tifa's bar. I also know sector eight leads to the Shinra building.

Okay, I'm going now. R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII. Though Final Fantasy VII is awesome and I wish that I could have at least partake in some of the creation. Who doesn't?

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: Past BZxHP. Future pairings are currently undecided. The only one I will not do for sure is RenoxHarry/Jadyn.

Character Ages, from what I can figure out. Current ages: Aerith is 9. Anyone know when the characters of FFVII have their birthdays? Because, I have no idea for some of them. If nothing else I'll just do some research.

Cloud would be 8 if I showed him.

Harry/Jadyn is five. His new birthday is on September 5th.( I'm a Pisces myself if anyone cares to know.)

Elmyra? I am unsure how old she is… anyone have a good guess?

Zack is 10 I believe. I think he is a year older than Aerith…

Tifa is also 8.

Yuffie is 6 considering she is about five years younger than Zack if I recall correctly. Poor Jadyn is the youngest character in this fanfic.

psicat76 thanks for the suggestions. I will use the suggestion for Reno, since he was taken off the streets. Reno shall be 9 as well. And since no one really knows Vincent's age I might use that as well. I definitely use the suggestions for Cid and Barret as well. Thank you again psicat76.

Let's see Barret would be 21 then.

Cid would be…19…I hate math…

Let's see, in core crisis Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth are at least or around 25 so they would at least currently be 19 considering Zack is about nine years younger than them. I really hate math.

If someone could send me a list of their birthdates that would also be useful for later on. Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee? (pokes readers) Oh, and if you want to see characters from Before Crisis or something from DoC let me know, but you would have to give me descriptions and what not because those are the only two games I am unfamiliar with.

_**Fawkes talking to Harry/Jadyn**_

AAL: I just couldn't wait to start on the next chapter. I really couldn't. I have always loved FFVII, it was the fist PS1 game that I had ever played. It was awesome. Ah, good times. My older brother was annoyed that I would be a weak level and still get further then him. It was all about having the proper items and equipment. My favorite male character has always been Vincent. My favorite female character is Yuffie. I was always determined to get these two after seeing my brother had them. Laughs.

For a couple years now, I've wanted to write a FFVII fanfic but was to afraid that I would kill the original story. I'm still a bit nervous about doing this fic. Ah, sorry, rambling. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter.

Title: Mystic Green Eyes

Chapter Two:

A week had passed since Aerith had brought Jadyn home. Jadyn tended to follow Aerith around and help her with the flowers. She would explain to him what types of flowers she was currently growing as they worked. Then she would just slowly grow quiet and hum a soft song. Sometimes Aerith would talk of her dreams and wishes for the future.

However, today they were in the church located in Sector 5, checking on the staff that had been with Jadyn when he first woke up and tending the flowers there. Aerith paused and glanced at Jadyn who was working across from her. He was humming! It was the first sound he had made since she had found him. Aerith was so happy, her little brother was humming!

But, she saddened a little, knowing this was the most he would likely do for a long time because it soothed his mind, just as tending the flowers soothed his mind as well. Of course, the flowers also basked in his attention, which had caused her to giggle when it first happened.

Still, humming was a good sign. Next step in her plan, get him to smile! Though that would be difficult, seeing as Jadyn had nightmares almost every night this past week. And, whatever they were seemed to somehow bring out the sadness in him.

Elmyra had said that is more than likely his forgotten memories resurfacing, reminding him they were their in his subconscious. Aerith viciously pulled at a weed, happy mood ruined at the thought of her brother in unknown pain.

The planet hummed comfortingly in her mind, causing Jadyn to pause confused. He glanced around before turning his gaze to Aerith. Aerith smiled, somewhat sadly. "You hear the planet too. It's a gift that only the two of us have now a days. We're the last ones." Aerith nodded to herself, and leaned forward to pull Jadyn in a hug, "I won't let the mean people find out about you. No need for them to realize there is more than one person with our gift."

She was talking about the crazy scientist and the weird people in black suits known as Turks. They had been trying to get her for a year now. She wouldn't let them get their hands on her little brother. She would have to learn how to defend herself soon though, so she could take care of Jadyn as well.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Far away on another continent, in the small town of Nibelhiem, a small, blond boy with blue eyes watched as the other children played from the seat by the kitchen window. His eyes followed a girl with wine-colored eyes and long dark brown hair with longing.

The two were the same age, but the girl didn't even know that he existed. And, the other children hated him. A blond woman with dark blue eyes sighed as she watched her child sadly.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Yuffie watched the Wutai soldiers train. Her brown eyes determined to prove she was better eventually then them and what her family currently gave her credit for. Sure she was the youngest, but that was no reason to look down on her.

Her father was currently in a meeting with the strangers again. But, she didn't consider that too important yet. Still, watching the guards she knew that things were going to change soon, and her own training would be harder.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Another week slowly passed by, the air was finally getting cooler in the slums. Autumn was lazily beginning to stir. For the most part, the slums never got too cold until winter. However, Aerith was just happy that her flowers never really died in winter. Though they seemed to have become more beautiful in the past two weeks since Jadyn had started to help her.

Jadyn was currently inside with Elmyra, being fitted for a waist-length jacket done in white that Elmyra was making by hand. Aerith was sitting on the bench in her garden, thinking of the past two weeks. The mean men have yet to try to take her away again. She was relieved, because that meant that they still hadn't found out about Jadyn.

However, it also worried her. She paused in thought. The weapon's dealer carried staffs. If he would teach her how to use one then when Jadyn was her age she could began to teach him as well. It would be good to learn for self defense as well. Maybe Elmyra would convince the weapon's dealer to teach her. However, she would have to convince Elmyra first.

Aerith sighed, swinging her legs back and forth. She felt bad for not calling Elmyra mother in her thoughts, but in her mind Elmyra was mother out loud, while the planet was mother over all. She knew Jadyn would eventually feel the same. Aerith had known for a couple of years now that Elmyra had found her at a train station leading to Sector 7, as well as her dying mother who she could barely remember.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn watched as Aerith brushed her hair for the night. The two had already changed into pajamas, Jadyn with Elmyra's help. He knew that Aerith had been sad earlier, but what ever had bothered her seemed to have gone away.

Absently Jadyn traced the pattern of the quilt that was currently pulled up to his lap. He was waiting for Aerith to join him. They would be sharing a bed for a couple more months, until at least spring. Then Elmyra would buy another bed for him and put it on the other side of the room, where the which a wall screened at least half so the two siblings could have some privacy.

Jadyn hummed the song Aerith would always hum while tending flowers. The same song that Aerith said the planet hummed constantly. It was a gentle, comforting song, and a little sad Jadyn had realized after he had began to hum it. He knew Aerith enjoyed him humming with her, especially at nights when he would wake from silent nightmares. The two would eventually fall back to sleep while humming, with the planet humming nonstop in their minds.

Elmyra had hugged him the first time he had hummed in her presence. He had hugged back feeling an unknown warmth seep into him from that contact. Elmyra was mother, but at the same time Elmyra wasn't mother.

Aerith finally joined him with a soft smile. Jadyn had the inside of the bed, which was near a wall, while Aerith had the outside. Aerith had said it was so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. Laying on his side, Jadyn faced Aerith, who calmly put an arm around her baby brother.

It was story time. They new that within an hour they would be asleep when Aerith told her stories. Elmyra would then come and check on them before turning off he lights. Aerith frown in thought before smiling. "Tonight, I shall tell you a tale about the Cetra." After all, who best to hear the tale from then the last surviving one.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Elmyra smiled as Aerith and Jadyn sleepily stumbled down the stairs for breakfast. The two made an adorable sight. Aerith in her pink pajamas, and Jadyn in his white pajamas. She couldn't wait to see what kind of adults the two would grow in to being, though it made her sad to know that they wouldn't be her babies once they grew. However, she would savor every minute with them.

She placed three bowls of porridge on the table with three glasses of water and a plate with several slices of toast. She felt sad that she couldn't give them a better breakfast but it warmed her to know that the two happily dug into the food before them.

Aerith talked nonstop about her most recent dream. Something about flowers eating mean people, and Jadyn playing hide 'n' seek. Elmyra smiled. Aerith had such a bright mind, and a creative imagination as well.

"So, I was wondering if it would be okay if I learned how to use a staff?"

Elmyra blinked her hazel eyes. Jadyn continued eating, as if Aerith hadn't asked anything unusual. "What?" Elmyra gasped out, staring at her baby girl in shock.

Aerith pouted, a familiar gleam of stubbornness in her emerald green eyes. "Well, I've got to learn how to defend myself soon. There have been more monsters recently, and what if the mean people come along. I should at least be able to hold them off until I could escape."

"No. What if you get hurt during the training? I will not have my baby girl hurt." Elmyra stated calmly. Yes, being calm would benefit her better when arguing with Aerith.

"But, I should learn to defend myself, and then when Jadyn is my age, I can train him as well."

Elmyra glanced at her son, who was curiously watching the two argue as he nibbled on a piece of toast. Emerald eyes sad, but as understanding as a five year old could be. She knew Aerith should learn how to at least defend herself, and a staff was one of the more stable weapons Aerith could choose, besides they were used mainly to channel magic. Aerith had great potential for magic. Another thing, she had expected this to come up sooner. Elmyra guessed that she should be grateful Aerith had waited until she was at least ten.

"I'll think about it." Elmyra gave in, knowing she would talk to John, the weapon's dealer tomorrow. If he sad yes, she would give Aerith her consent to learn. Otherwise, Aerith would learn some backhanded way, which would cause her to worry more for her daughter.

Aerith smiled happily in agreement, eating some more of her porridge. She knew she had won this small battle between herself and Elmyra. Jadyn watched his sister, a curious feeling coming over him. He shook it off, not quite understanding what it was yet.

Finished, Jadyn patiently waited for Aerith and Elmyra to finish as well, humming once again.

:Chapter Two End

AAL: Woot! Chapter two done. Okay, I showed a little of Cloud and Yuffie for a reason. Cloud is a major character throughout the FFVII series. So I wanted to show what was going on between him and Tifa, besides if I'm right about the timeline, Tifa and Cloud should be falling from a broken bridge soon enough. About two years or so…

I also wanted to show that Wutai was preparing for war, because if you remember, the Wutai War lasted for a couple of years, and before that Shinra was trying to convince Wutai to allow them to harvest Mako energy.

Anyways, I think Reno might be introduced within the next two chapters. Yay! He's my favorite Turk.

I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks two a couple of reviewers I have some ideas for pairings, but I am still unsure about them.

Oh before I forget. Hedwig won't appear in this story. She died when Harry was in 7th year at some point. I'll probably have him at least remember her if nothing else.

Let's see… I believe that covers everything for now.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or FFVII. Drats…

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: Past BZxHP. Future pairings are currently undecided. The only two I will not do for sure is RenoxHarry/Jadyn, and VincentxCid.

Ah man. Completely had some of the ages off. Sighs. Ah well. Thanks to psicat76 all ages should now be somewhat correct. Yay!

Cloud, Birthdate=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birthdate=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birthdate=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birthdate=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birthdate= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birthdate=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birthdate=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=2  
Vincent, Birthdate= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birthdate= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birthdate= September 5th now

Thanks again psicat76. Anyways, I'll leave Yuffie's memory in on the last chapter. She's probably just being potty train, and who knows what two year olds think. Though when my nephew Aurron was a two year old (2 yrs. ago basically) he was very intelligent and could wrestle my little brother who was around eight at the time to the ground. He still can now. Laughs. Got to love kids.

What I wouldn't give to at least own the strategy guide for FFVII at a time like this. Though I have Crisis Core. Love that game as well. Lol. I can't wait until Dissidia is released in U.S. I have it pre-ordered and pre-paid. So all I'll have to do is pick it up. Anybody else looking forward to playing Dissidia? If you already played, don't tell me, or I'll be jealous.

On another note, I have created a forum for this fic, so people can post suggestions for future events and pairings there if they wish. I should probably go and do that for my other stories, but I have no interest currently to do that.

I believe that this covers everything currently.

Title: Mystic Green Eyes

Chapter Three:

A month had slowly passed by since that morning at breakfast. Aerith now spent the time between breakfast and lunch with John learning how to use a staff every other day. The days between lessons was spent practicing. In the afternoon Aerith would take Jadyn with her to tend the flowers considering Jadyn usually helped Elmyra around the house while Aerith was gone.

Aerith was having fun learning how to use a staff, but she noticed that Jadyn was no longer humming with her, causing her to wonder why? When she had brought it up with Elmyra, Elmyra had said that Jadyn still hummed around her while doing house work. So why wouldn't he join her anymore?

Jadyn knew that Aerith was sad because of him, but he no longer to bring himself to try humming around her. He was lonely when she was gone in the mornings. In fact, he had wandered out of the church when she wasn't looking.

He was sitting on the steps that led up to the church doors. Emerald eyes observing the junk outlining the paths in the slums. People would sometimes walk by, but no one paid attention to him knowing that he was Aerith's little brother. The people in Sector 5 had gotten so used to seeing the two children coming and going for the last month give or take.

Sighing, Jadyn turned his attention to the steps he was sitting on bored. He knew that he should go back inside, otherwise Aerith would be worried, but he didn't feel like it currently. He heard a pair of footsteps climbing up the stairs toward him, glancing up he saw a boy about Aerith's age with shoulder-length red hair and teal eyes.

Jadyn watched curiously, not the least bit scared, after all the planet was humming in approval. The boy sat down by him, not saying a word, but teal eyes studying Jadyn as well. The boy wore ragged clothes, that hung off his thin frame Jadyn noticed.

The boy leaned back, teal eyes shifting forward, a soft smile on his face.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

It was snowing in Nibelheim. Blue eyes watched as the other children played in the snow. He was watching from behind the gate leading to the Old Shinra Mansion. Snow clung to her hair even as she playfully pushed another boy down. She wore a soft blue coat outlined by white. The coat remained unbuttoned. Revealing the white dress beneath and white winter boots. Only the best for the Mayor's done and only daughter.

Wine-colored eyes glanced his way, a spark of curiosity igniting as they registered the blond boy hiding behind the gate. That was forbidden ground! Only those on a dare even entered the Old Shinra Mansion grounds! The boy ducked out of sight. She was just about to call out when she was sidetracked by a snowball hitting the back of her head.

She smirked, white gloved hands easily making a snowball and retaliating. The blond boy was completely forgotten.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Gongaga was humid as ever. Violet eyes looked out past the haze and trees. He would get out of here, and he couldn't wait. Just five more years to go after all. Then he would join SOLDIER, and eventually become a hero. Everyone would cheer for him, his parents would be so proud of him.

He leaned back. It was already October and nearing mid-autumn. Still it felt like Summer. Gongaga never cooled down until winter and even then it didn't get cold easily. Only five more years of this.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Aerith paused. She had spotted the redhead sitting with Jadyn in the late afternoons when Jadyn snuck off to sit on the steps leading to the church doors. The two never really talked, well Jadyn never talked at all, so not much difference. Still, Jadyn had finally began humming with her, but when he was with the older redhead his humming changed.

It was almost the end of October now. However, what gave Aerith pause was Jadyn smiling. The older boy was chuckling softly. Her Jadyn was smiling with this unknown person! Who did this boy think he was stealing her little brother's attention from her?!

Jadyn turned towards the church door, smile fading as he took in her face. Quickly, Jadyn stood up and rushed towards her, hugging her, eyes showing concern. She reached a hand up only to feel tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, I'm fine Jadyn. Who's your friend?" So I know what name to put on his tomb, was her silent thought.

The boy stood up, only a couple of inches taller than her. "Yo, name's Reno. So kid's Jadyn?"

Aerith smiled sweetly at the boy, but her tone when she spoke was deadly. "Yes. However, you better speak properly in front of my brother. Wouldn't want him to pick up your horrible language."

"Big words, flower girl." Reno smirked at her, teal eyes teasing.

"Flower girl? My name is Aerith!"

"I know tha', yo. Everyone knows of flower girl and her new kid brother. Wasn't hard to figure out who kid was when I first came 'cross 'im."

"Jadyn." Aerith glared, fists clenching.

Jadyn, bored of the proceedings, tugged on Aerith's hand and plopped down between the two. He then reached up and pulled Reno back down into a sitting position. "Insistent, isn't 'e?"

"Need I hurt you?"

Reno grinned at Aerith. "Not much you could do, yo. Need more pra'tice before you could hurt me."

Aerith turned her attention forward. "I'll get you when you least expect it."

Jadyn leaned against her, closing his eyes slowly. The three sat in silence, watching as the slums seem to grow darker with the passing of the day. Jadyn was soon asleep. Aerith sighed as Jadyn cuddled next to her, before turning her gaze to Reno. "I guess I should thank you."

Teal eyes glanced sideways at her. "For what?"

"Getting him to smile. I've been trying to for just over a month now."

"Oh, he smiled second day I sat with him." Reno smirked.

Aerith glared at him. "Then why didn't he smile sooner around me?"

Reno chuckled. "Kid did. You just wasn't paying attention, yo. He started smiling at you a week ago. Sad you didn't notice." Reno stood up slowly and stretched, before leaning down and picking Jadyn up easily in his arms.

"What? I would have noticed if he smiled at me!" Aerith declared softly, trying not to wake Jadyn as she stood up as well. She held her arms out to take her little brother from Reno.

Reno shook his head, and began walking in the direction that led back to the Sector that Jadyn lived in. After all, he usually followed the two home to make sure the kid got home safely. "No. Not when your busy learning staff. Kid's lonely. So I keep 'im company."

"Jadyn's lonely?" Understanding lit Aerith's green eyes. That was why Jadyn had stopped humming around her. "I didn't realize…"

"Kid's fine. I keep an eye on him."

Aerith glared. "That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Not my problem, yo."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Elmyra sighed as she watched Aerith pout at the table. Jadyn was sound asleep in his own bed, and that boy, Reno, had left after carrying her son to his room. Apparently, Jadyn had found his male role model, though why it couldn't be an adult she'd probably never understand.

She sat across from her daughter as she placed two cups of weak tea on the table. "What's wrong Aerith?"

Aerith glared at her tea. "He's so annoying! He won't speak properly in front of Jadyn! How can Jadyn stand him?! Not only that, but why didn't I notice Jadyn was lonely?"

Elmyra smiled. So that was it. Sibling rivalry amidst other things. "Well, maybe Jadyn just needed another companion, one he could be with when you weren't paying attention. However, his choice could have been better, but at the same time it could have been worst. Also, we must take in the fact that Jadyn has been hurt, and it will take time to heal that kind of hurt."

"But, he smiled! He got my brother to smile when I couldn't!"

Elmyra smiled behind her own cup of tea. "You never did notice Jadyn when he would almost smile at you. You're his sister, so of course he's going to try for you. You're his first person to look for when something is wrong, unless you're the one causing the sense of wrongness. Everyone will be second to you in his eyes."

Elmyra giggled. Poor Aerith had no clue that she had stepped into a parent role when she had brought the boy home. Jadyn was more than likely going to grow up rebelling against Aerith when he became a teen. Elmyra couldn't wait to see how Aerith would handle her brother when that time came.

"You think so?" Aerith asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes." Aerith was definitely in for some eye openers when Jadyn got older.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Yuffie was bored for a two year old. Everyone had told her to keep quiet today. Something about important meetings and how no one wanted a young toddler to interrupt. She had been left in her playpen with two babysitters, her older cousins. Both who were ignoring her as they tried to out do each other in a battle of wits.

Yuffie frown, holding onto a stuffed version of the Wutai Guardian, Leviathan. Her dark eyes bored. They could at least read to her! She turned to face her Leviathan when a shiny glimmer in the corner of her playpen caught her eyes. What was that?

She crawled forward, Leviathan hanging from her mouth. Pushing a few other toys out of the way revealed a green sphere the size of her rubber bouncing balls. It had glimmers of rainbow coloring inside it. She instantly knew that if her cousins saw they would take it from her. A quickly, she searched for a decent hiding place, before deciding Leviathan would have to do.

Picking up the green sphere with two hands, she was shocked that the green ball was lighter than it seemed. Searching for a way to put the ball into her Leviathan, Yuffie jumped when her cousins began to wrestle on the floor. The pretty ball slipped from her small hands straight into her Leviathan doll.

She blinked, and lifted the doll up. There was no green sphere, but she could register a soft green inside her Leviathan doll. Smiling, knowing that her new treasure was currently safe for now, Yuffie hugged the doll closer to her. This would be a beginning to Yuffie's fascination with Materia. Not that she would remember when she got older.

For now Yuffie was content to hug her Leviathan close, and when she went to bed later that night, the doll was still clutched in her arms.

:End of Chapter Three

Yay! Chapter Three is finished. I showed a little of Zack and added Reno finally! Jadyn is now smiling! We saw that Tifa was having fun and poor Cloud is just as lonely as ever. I also love my scene of Yuffie.

Anyways, hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Any suggestions for next chapter are welcomed, but I probably won't update until tomorrow or Sunday. Depends on when I get home tomorrow amongst other things. Harry's first word will be in chapter five. I have it all planned out already. Smiles.

I believe I have covered everything currently. So…

R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FFVII at all. Nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction. Otherwise, I probably would be a lot happier in life. Wouldn't we all if any of us had any amount of participation in their creations?

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: Past BZxHP. Future pairings are currently undecided. The only two I will not do for sure is RenoxHarry/Jadyn, and VincentxCid.

Thanks to psicat76 all of the ages are correct. So hats off to psicat76 for that.

Cloud, Birthdate=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birthdate=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birthdate=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birthdate=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birthdate= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birthdate=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birthdate=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=2  
Vincent, Birthdate= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birthdate= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birthdate= September 5th now

AAL: Woot! Already typing up the fourth chapter! I really am happy with how this fic is turning out. Anyways, I almost decided to not work on this but then I needed something to take my mind off of what happened at like two or three this morning, so here I am. Um… yay? I guess…

Anyways, if you noticed I tend to show snippets of other FFVII characters, and I was wondering, who do you people want to see next? This is not a vote or poll, I just want to know. I was thinking Genesis or maybe one of the Turks from Before Crisis. Any suggestions. If not, then I'll just do whatever next chapter.

Let's see… Oh current timeline… Somewhere in November this chapter. Lol. Hope no one minds how time seems to move in this fiction. When I get to the actual FFVII timeline, I might get more specific if I can.

Okay, I'm sure you people don't wish to hear me ramble about nothing and what not. So, without further delay, on with the story!

Chapter Four:

It was getting colder now that November had arrived. Elmyra was currently shopping with Aerith and Jadyn in the market near their home. Aerith was happily eyeing things in the shops as Elmyra held Jadyn's hand and gently led her son around.

Reno was with them as well, carrying Elmyra's bags. How he got roped into such a thing? Well, he personally blamed Jadyn and the kid's kitten eyes. Aerith wasn't to keen on Reno joining them until those eyes had been turned on her. She had caved within five seconds. Reno gave himself a mental pat for lasting at least half a minute.

Aerith admired the things the shops were selling, having wondered ahead of the group. She was eyeing a pink coat with an outlining of off-white soft material with a set of matching pink gloves. She wouldn't ask Elmyra to get it for her though. When she was older she would be able to buy stuff she wanted, for now she was content with what Elmyra could provide for her.

Glancing around at the other displays she smiled brilliantly. She had spotted a small white coat with black outlining in soft material with matching white gloves. That would be perfect for Jadyn has winter settled in. Aerith frowned, how was she going to convince Elmyra?

Reno watched Aerith from a corner of his eyes. He preferred black himself, but hey to each their own… Or something like that. Though the white would look good on the kid. Still though, how could a girl stand so much pink? He didn't think he would ever understand how girls thought.

Elmyra sighed softly as she spotted Aerith glancing between two coats, Jadyn, and herself. Winter was beginning to approach, but could they afford the coats? Discreetly, she glanced at the tags. 50 Gil each. Jadyn was eyeing a pair of goggles, though she had no idea as to why a pair of goggles could catch his interest.

However, that wasn't important. The coats Aerith had spotted were well made, and they would last the two a couple of years at the very least. Besides, she had put the long coat Aerith had found with Jadyn and the bag in a safe place, she would give them to him when he was older.

Reno seemed content to just pass teal eyes over the things displayed. However, what made her smile was the long blond-haired girl trying to sneak up on Reno, though going by Reno's smirk the girl wasn't succeeding.

Reno easily felt the girl's dark blue eyes on him after spotting her in the corner of a shop trying to steal some Gil from the owner. Once she had saw him, the girl had decided to sneak up on him. Reno smirked, waiting for the right moment before twisting out of the way as the girl tried to pounce onto his back.

Jadyn pulled away from Elmyra and approached Reno who was smiling down at the girl. Reno turned his grin to Jadyn and shifted his bags to one hand so he could lay his free hand on Jadyn's head, ruffling red and black hair fondly.

"Who's the brat? Already picking up fresh meat?" The girl growled, dark blue eyes glaring at Reno.

Reno shook his head. "Sh. Else flower girl will have me head. This be flower girl's kid brother. He sort of grew on me with his silent ways. Though flower girl not be happy."

"Flower girl? You've been hanging with Miss Pink?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Gang not be happy Reno. Second command disappearing and all."

Reno made a quick movement to try and silence her, seeing Aerith approaching out of the corner of his eyes. "Shush. Otherwise flower girl will not let me near kid 'nymore."

"Fine, but you owe me one." The blond girl whispered harshly, clearly not happy with him.

"Reno? You know her?" Aerith asked, green eyes suspicious.

Reno smiled at her nervously. "Flower girl. This be Elena. She's about three to four years younger than me. She's a street kid as well."

"Miss Pink." Elena greeted, brushing a strand of her long hair back.

"Miss Pink? And, Reno! Proper language in front of Jadyn. I will hurt you if you don't listen to me." Aerith glared at the two.

Jadyn smiled at Elena, he liked her for some reason. He waved at her. Elena immediately began cooing over him. "Oh, aren't you adorable. I think we'll get along perfectly. You can call me Sis if you want when you begin speaking."

Aerith glared at her. "He already has a sister."

"He can have more than one sister."

Reno grabbed Jadyn's hand, deciding that a retreat was in order, and made his way back to Elmyra, who placed two wrapped packages in her personal handmade shopping bag. He instantly knew they were the coats and gloves Aerith had been eyeing earlier.

For now flower girl would not know that he was second in command of a street gang, especially if she realized how dangerous it would be to be associated with him and Elena. Though it wouldn't stop him or Elena from visiting Jadyn from the looks of things.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Cloud wasn't feeling good. He was currently sick with a cold. But, he was stuck in bed. His mother was currently making him soup in the kitchen. He was sitting up in bed reading a storybook his mother had handed him a few minutes ago. On the dresser next to him was a cup of hot chocolate.

He sniffled slightly. He hated how runny noses was common with being sick, he hated how they felt like he was suffocating slightly when he couldn't breathe out of his nose. Oh well, he would recover soon enough.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Tifa stared out her window at the house next to her. She had recently recalled the blond boy from a couple of weeks ago, and from careful inquiries she had discovered that he lived next door to her.

She had been surprised to find out that Mrs. Strife had a son who was older than her. Though he was currently a couple inches shorter than her, but she knew that when he hit his growth spurt he would be taller.

Sighing. Tifa was bored. She wanted to play but she couldn't currently. She was supposed to be studying. Not thinking about boys who almost didn't seem to be real or even exist. Still, he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen, though she couldn't be sure of the color having not seen him since the day of the snowball war.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Yuffie was happily playing with her Leviathan doll and a bouncy ball. Currently, she was trying to figure out the best way to get back at her cousins who still hadn't read to her even though they both had promised her mommy that they would. She watched as the bouncy ball rolled over to her Leviathan.

Didn't they realize that constantly being in a playpen was unhealthy for her, and unwise for them. She glanced around the room. Her eyes lit upon seeing her cousins wrestling again near the table. She smiled to herself seeing ice water in a pitcher.

She picked up her bouncy ball, the sacrifice of her toy would be well worth it. The bouncy ball flew, landing perfectly in the pitcher causing water to splash everywhere.

Yuffie turned back to her Leviathan as twin shots of surprise echoed in the room and down the hall. A look of complete innocence on her face. It was good, being so young sometimes. Now, how to get out of trouble when they told on her? Her father will be so proud though, his daughter already having perfect aim at the age of two.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Zack grinned. He was currently hiding from his mom. She had foolishly asked for his help in the kitchen with making dinner. Quite forgetting what had happened the last time he had help. Well, the results this time had left the kitchen in ruins and her clothes singed from a small explosion.

He was currently in a tree a small ways from the entrance to the small village of Gongaga. His father had covered for his disappearance in attempt to get his wife to calm down. Zack had gladly taken the chance to escape. If their was one thing a person learned about Mrs. Fair, it was that no one got away with destroying her kitchen without some form of unholy retribution from said woman. Her family was no exception.

Zack would wait a couple of days before heading back home. Hopefully his mom would calm down by then. Or, at least wouldn't try to kill him, maybe make him fix the kitchen but he could handle that.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Elena huffed, wondering down another alleyway in the slums of Midgar. Reno had sent her back to the gang with the message that he would be back by tomorrow night. Of course, he would explain why he hadn't been by to visit for almost a month as well.

Though, she wasn't mad at him anymore. Elena couldn't blame Reno for staying with the kid and Miss Pink. She would have stayed with Jadyn as well if she had found him before Reno. She couldn't wait until Jadyn started calling her Sis, especially seeing how it would get on Miss Pink's nerves.

Elena grin, plans forming in her mind of other ways to get Miss Pink annoyed.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Aerith faced the wall that blocked her brother from view. Jadyn was currently asleep in his own bed. She frowned in thought. Reno was hiding something and the one girl was trying to still her brother! She wouldn't have it! Jadyn was hers! She had found him first, and she didn't want to share Jadyn with anyone, though she made an exception for Elmyra and, grudgingly, Reno.

Turning to face the ceiling, Aerith sighed. Her mind slowly getting tired. She'd figure out what to do tomorrow. The planet hummed a soothing lullaby to help Aerith fall asleep.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn heard the planet humming in the background of his dreams. An older boy, nearly a man, knelt before him, dark eyes shining in dark skin. The boy reached out and ruffled his hair fondly. The planet's humming grew louder as the boy said something. Then the boy disappeared.

:Chapter Four End

AAL: Hello. Sorry this is like two days later than what I said. But it took me a while to figure out what I wanted this chapter to be on, since I really had no idea what to do with it. It really was just a filler chapter in a way. Lol.

Anyways, how do you guys like the younger version of Elena. I thought it'd be funny if Reno knew her before they were Turks. In a way, Reno just can't get rid of her.

To RivalAdmirer18: thank you for the advice. Yes, I was thinking of doing a CidxShera pairing. I like the two together. I was planning to stick as closely to Core Crisis, FFVII, and Advent Children as possible once I got to their timelines.

Harry, now Jadyn… Well to tell you the truth, I just felt like that was the best name for him. It was the only name that would keep popping in my head when I tried to decide his new name. Lol.

As for Jadyn being a Cetra…. Shhhhh. Don't go giving away my plot twists. Lol. Though you are the first to guess at it. I was thinking of introducing Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo early, but I am unsure when they will pop up.

As for some of the other pairings, I might do a VincentxAerith. But one of my friends have also requested I do a RenoxYuffie with Rude as their babysitter, and I kind of like that idea.

Anyways, any other questions? Pairing requests? Events people want to see? I do have a forum for this, but I will respond to either the forum or reviews, so I guess it doesn't matter which one people choose.

R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FFVII. Though I wish I could claim a little of FFVII if nothing else. Lol.

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: For Crisis Core: Some Zack/Aerith. Maybe Genesis/Sephiroth. Cloud/Jadyn, although Jadyn would only be about 11-12 when he meets Cloud, so more than likely just have crushes on each other.

For FFVII: Vincent/Aerith. Cloud/Tifa. Reno/Yuffie or Reno/Yuffie/Rude. Tseng/Elena. Cid/Shera. ?/Jadyn.

These are the pairings most likely to happen so far. I'm still open to suggestions though. For instance I might do a Vincent/Jadyn instead or a Rude/Tifa.

Thanks to psicat76 all of the ages are correct. So hats off to psicat76 for that.

Cloud, Birthdate=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birthdate=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birthdate=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birthdate=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birthdate= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birthdate=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birthdate=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=2  
Vincent, Birthdate= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birthdate= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birthdate= September 5th now .

As psicat76 pointed out to me, since it is November in my fic I should technically show Yuffie's birthday. Lol. I had completely forgotten that, so I shall show a little here in this chapter than.

AAL: Fifth chapter finally! Special Thanks goes out to RivalAdmirer18 for giving me some brilliant ideas for future events. Now, if only my family would talk to me in that sense I might have finished writing one of the many stories just laying about my room. My ultimate dream is to be a writer, sighs. Part of the reason I started writing fanfiction. Lol.

However, my family isn't all that encouraging, they just tend to ask me if I finished one yet and then when I ask them to read what I have all they say is that they're to busy. Oh well, that's why I rely somewhat on my friends instead. 

Enough rambling. On with the story I guess. Jadyn's first word! Oh what will it be? (sing-song voice)

Chapter Five:

Yuffie stared at all the bright packages covering the small table in the corner. She knew that today was her third birthday. But, she was slightly sad that she had to wait to open her presents. Seriously, what type of kid liked waiting to open presents on their birthday?

That had to be the best part of birthdays in general. The worst was waiting for everyone who could had said they could make it to show up. That was so boring.

What bothered her currently was the formal wear her mother had made her wear and that she couldn't hold onto her Leviathan doll currently. Something about being a Wutai Princess and images. Why couldn't her birthdays be more fun?

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

A giant screen flashes on. A lady with a pretty face and a charming smile makes her way onto the screen, smoothing out imagined wrinkles in a black suit jacket over a white button blouse. A knee-length skirt and high heels finished the formal look.

"Hello. We are sorry to interrupt your program, but it will be on in minute or so. Now a word from our sponsors." The woman walked off stage as the screen flickered and change.

A beautiful scene of a lobby took her place. A male voice started talking as random images flashed by. "We here at Shinra Electric Power Company greet all citizens of Midgar. We provide you energy as well as ensure your safety in our hands with the help of SOLDIER. Here, we offer work to those who prove that they have the talent required to work for us…"

The voice continued as the camera moved around showing different people interacting. Finally the scene flickered back to the woman, who was now sitting. She smiled at the camera. "Now, back to your program."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn stared at Aerith and Elena in shock. Apparently both girls had outright declared war over him. Their victory would be whoever got him to talk first. "Say Aerith." Aerith smiled at him holding something behind her back, what it was, well Jadyn suspected it was candy or something else to bribe him.

Elena shoved Aerith aside. "Ignore Miss Pink. Call me Sis and I'll buy you your favorite ice cream."

"With stolen money!" Aerith growled at Elena.

Elena waved her hand in dismissal. "C'mon kid. Call me Sis. Or, you could call me Elena." Elena smiled sweetly at Jadyn.

Aerith quickly pushed Elena out of Jadyn's eyesight. "Jadyn, please say my name. I've got some chocolate for you."

They were trying to bribe him, but he only found himself scared of the two girls. Instead he was looking past them at the only person he deemed sane. Reno, who was leaning against a wall nearby.

The two girls were now in his line of sight and trying to get his attention on one of them. He quickly thought up a plan and watched Reno, who was staring at him with knowing teal eyes. He pointed between the two girls at Reno, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yo." Jadyn chirped, his voice soft from only humming.

"Yo?" Elena turned, following the finger only to glare at Reno.

Aerith also glared at Reno. "Yo?"

Reno gulped eyeing the kid, he knew the kid was going to be trouble today. "Yo?" Reno responded, voice shaky.

"Reno! You are so dead!" Elena exclaimed. Aerith also shouted at Reno. "How dare you teach my brother such improper language!"

Reno decided now was a good time to retreat. Without waiting another second, Reno turned and fled. "It's not my fault kid decided to say yo!"

"Reno get back here!" "Who said we were through with you?!" Aerith and Elena gave chase.

Jadyn trotted after them, not at all worried. A smile on his face. "Yo. Yo? Yo-yo!"

The people in Sector 5 smiled at their antics.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Zack hummed as he helped his dad fix the kitchen. His mother was currently attending someone as a midwife. So the two had decided it was a perfect opportunity to fix the damaged that had been done when Zack had tried to cook.

Hopefully by the time his mom got back the kitchen would be just like it had been before the incident, and his mom wouldn't try to strangle him on sight.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn blinked eyeing the fountain before him in anxiousness. He had just been a couple of feet behind Reno, Aerith, and Elena when some older woman had walked in front of him caught up in a debate. Now what was he supposed to do. He looked past the fountain down a street that went underneath a bridge. Was that Elena?

He rushed forward. Only to lose sight of the blond as he crashed into something red. He fell down, a pout upon his lips as he glanced up at the thing he had crashed into. He realized it was a tall man with reddish-brown hair to his shoulders. Though Jadyn couldn't be sure of the man's eye color.

"Genesis!" Another man called from behind the one Jadyn had crashed into.

Jadyn blinked when he found himself being picked up and carried into an alley. There were two more men. One clad in blue, and the other with long silver-hair.

"Look at what I found. A kitten wondering alone on the streets."

"Genesis." The blue man sighed. "Angeal." Was the response given.

"You can't keep him." Angeal informed Genesis.

Genesis shrugged. Turning cobalt blue eyes to look down at the child in his arms. Jadyn stared back curiously before trying to look around. Where had Elena gone? Who were these people? Where was he to begin with? It was the first time he had left Sector 5 after all, so he wasn't familiar with the places outside of Sector 5.

"Who are you little one?" The man in blue, Angeal, Jadyn reminded himself, asked.

Jadyn buried his head into Genesis shoulders. There was no way he would bring himself to speak to these strangers, especially when he had just spoken to Reno, Aerith, and Elena.

Angeal sighed. "What do we do with him?"

Genesis hummed thoughtfully. He grinned. "Sephiroth?" His eyes focused on the silver haired man, who tensed when he heard Genesis amused tone.

"No. Whatever you are about to suggest, the answer is no."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Elena huffed, deciding to give up chasing Reno. Where was Jadyn? She glanced around Sector 8 for the younger boy. She spotted him being carried by one of three men that were rather well known in Midgar. Sephiroth.

Elena sucked in a breath, shocked. They were kidnapping Jadyn! Okay, calm down Elena. She scolded herself. It's late at night, and they are obviously concerned that a little boy was outside on his own so late. Jadyn probably didn't even speak. So, maybe they would bring him back tomorrow?

Still, Elena found herself running back to Sector 5 knowing Reno and Aerith would be there. Maybe Reno would agree to rescuing Jadyn from the clutches of Shinra. Oh, what fun would that be. Two street kids outwitting the security of Shinra. She could feel the excitement building inside at the thought. Already plans were going through her mind.

Who said kids didn't know how to cause chaos and terror?

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Cloud was making some soup. Apparently all the kids in Nibelheim were getting sick. Some more so than others. Some of the village woman had come to his mother for home made remedies or herbal medicines.

She was currently out and about tending to sick children. When she got back the soup would be done and hot off the stove, or at least Cloud hoped so.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Tifa sneezed. She had gotten sick just after the boy had recovered. Mrs. Strife was talking to her father about some sort of soup that would make her feel better in know time.

The same soup Mrs. Strife had given to her son, Cloud? What a weird name for a boy to have. But, it suited the mysterious boy, who seemed to being staying inside to help with chores now that he was better.

Tifa closed her wine-colored eyes. Dreaming of mysterious boys with blond hair and blue eyes who vanished into mists, fogs, and storm clouds.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Aerith was crying, worried for Jadyn. She had been terrified when Elena had found Reno and herself in the marketplace of Sector 5, informing them that Jadyn had been picked up by the three youngest Generals in Shinra's history. She couldn't imagine how scared Jadyn must be with three strangers, let alone anyone from Shinra.

The planet whispered comforting words informing her Jadyn was fine, before humming for several minutes and then offering more words of comfort.

How was she going to inform Elmyra? Elmyra would be worried sick.

"Flower girl?" Reno approached her cautiously.

"Yes?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Want to stay with my gang for a while, least 'til we get Jadyn back? We'll have him before the end of tomorrow night!" Reno smirked, Elena nodding vigorously behind him in agreement.

Aerith stared at him in surprise. "How?"

Reno grinned. Motioning to Elena and himself, "We're going to break into Shinra and rescue him. The two of us had always wanted to test our skills against Shinra."

"We'll also have Rude. He'll make sure everything works out." Elena added.

"Rude?" Aerith asked. Reno nodded. "C'mon flower girl. You'll have to meet the gang. Hideout is located in Sector 7."

Reno grabbed Aerith's arm while Elena ran off to do a quick errand.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

The woman, from the Shinra commercial earlier was actually a Receptionist in the Shinra lobby. She was currently staring in shock at the only three first class SOLDIERS. Especially Sephiroth.

She approached cautiously, unsure of what to say, but she noticed she was the only employee of Shinra brave enough to even do that. "Excuse me sir?" She inquired politely catching Sephiroth's attention, and taking the step back as he glared at her.

"Who is that child in your arms, sir?" She continued, her voice shaking.

"Child? I have no idea of this child you speak of." Sephiroth's glare intensified, daring her to continue with her questions.

She squeaked and moved out of the way, eyeing the child Sephiroth's arms has the boy peeked up at her with shy emerald eyes. She instantly knew that no one would be telling the higher officials that the three first class SOLDIERS had brought a child home from their night out in Sector 8.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Genesis stifled his laughter as he took the child back into his arms. There was something about the child that made Genesis want to hold onto him forever. "See. It wasn't so bad."

Sephiroth glared. "I am never doing that again."

Genesis just gave him a knowing smile. "So, what shall we call you?"

Angeal and Sephiroth also looked thoughtful at that. They couldn't call the boy 'Little One' the whole time he was with them.

"Will you tell us your name?" Angeal inquired softly. Jadyn shook his head, watching them curiously. He wondered what name they would give him.

Angeal sighed. He really wished that genesis had just agreed to find out where the boy lived. But, he could see how protective Genesis had become of the child in the short time they had known the boy. Still, Genesis was right, they would have to figure out what to call him and within the next couple of minutes.

Surprisingly, it was Sephiroth who had come up with the name. "How about Azure?"

"Azure?" Genesis and Angeal asked. Genesis continued. "Why Azure?"

Sephiroth shrugged. The boy just reminded him of the sea and ice. Especially with the white coat and gloves.

Angeal chuckled, amused. Both his companions were officially wrapped around the child's finger, and the child didn't even realize it. "Azure it is then."

:End of Chapter Five

AAL: Lol. There were so many different scenes I was going to do but I couldn't. However, I make do outtake drabbles at this rate.

Yeah, originally Angeal was going to take Jadyn to Sector 5 and back to Elmyra, but I was talking with a friend or two and we couldn't get this scenario out of our heads. Next chapter: the Rescue Attempt!

Anyways, how did you guys like it? Harry now Jadyn/Azure is going to have an affinity for ice/water magic. I happen to like the idea of him bonding with Shiva and Leviathan.

Special thanks to Miki and RivalAdmirer18, with out them this chapter wouldn't have turned out so well.

I realize I didn't really show Elmyra in this chapter, but she'll definitely be in the next one as well as Rude and Reeve, and a few original characters.

R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, though I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wishes they owned FFVII.

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: For Crisis Core: Some Zack/Aerith. Maybe Genesis/Sephiroth. Cloud/Jadyn, although Jadyn would only be about 11-12 when he meets Cloud, so more than likely just have crushes on each other.

For FFVII: Vincent/Aerith. Cloud/Tifa. Reno/Yuffie or Reno/Yuffie/Rude. Tseng/Elena. Cid/Shera. Sephiroth/Jadyn.

Eventually it will be Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. Have no idea how I'm going to fit it in, but I will.

These are the pairings most likely to happen so far. I'm still open to suggestions though. For instance I might do a Vincent/Jadyn instead or a Rude/Tifa.

Thanks to psicat76 all of the ages are correct. So hats off to psicat76 for that.

Cloud, Birthdate=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birthdate=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birthdate=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birthdate=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birthdate= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birthdate=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birthdate=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=2  
Vincent, Birthdate= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birthdate= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birthdate= September 5th now .

AAL: Yay! Chapter Six! This story just seems to write itself at times. I'm glad people enjoyed my fifth chapter.

I'm really just working on this chapter to try and dispel this weird mood/phase I seem to be in at the moment. You know when your awake, but you feel detach to your surroundings like you may be dreaming, but at the same time you don't really feel anything? Well, that's the best way I can describe it. Lol.

Thanks to RivalAdmirer18, and Miki who now goes by sun-emperor of . They seem to collaborate with my muses and give me some of the most brilliant ideas.

Chapter Six:

Elena smiled up sweetly at Elmyra. "Hiya, Miss Pink's mom. Jadyn and Miss Pink fell asleep at my place. Reno's keeping an eye on them. I was wondering if they might stay a couple days, especially seeing as we promised to take Jadyn to the park belonging to Sector 6 just outside Sector 7 and connecting to the Sector 5 street leading to the Marketplace of Sector 5. Can they? Please?" Elena's eyes grew wide with innocence as she pouted up at the older woman.

Elmyra stifled a chuckle at the girl's determination. It seemed everyone had fallen for Jadyn's charms. She glanced at a calendar on her wall to see what day it was. Well, she supposed it would be a good thing. It would give her time to do some things while Aerith and Jadyn weren't around, besides Aerith and her knew friends would watch over Jadyn. Still, they were her children.

However, what about a guardian? It wasn't uncommon to find orphans in the slums. "Is there an adult to watch over all of you?"

Elena smiled brilliantly up at Elmyra, her mind whirling a mile a minute. "My older sister is seventeen. She cooks for me, and Reno whenever he's over. Then there is our older brother. He makes sure we have enough money and food. You'll meet them when we bring Jadyn and Aerith home."

Was the child lying to her? No, Elmyra didn't think so. Still…she frowned, only to notice Elena's pout got more defined as time passed. Elmyra sighed. "Only tonight and tomorrow. No longer. Understand. And, I expect to see them first thing in the morning after tomorrow with your older siblings escorting them home."

Elena saluted her lazily. "Yes ma'am. I shall inform Miss Pink. And, I'll tell Mabel and Sage that you want to meet them when they bring Miss Pink and Jadyn home. Thank you." Elena then turned and skipped off humming a tune.

Elmyra chuckled. Kids would be kids. She would fuss over Aerith and Jadyn the morning after tomorrow with pleasure. She could already hear Aerith's complaints and feel Jadyn's hug. Yes, the wait would be worth it.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Aerith blinked her green eyes as Reno dragged her into a house in Sector 7 near the train station. They had taken the long way to get there, or so Reno explained. A male teen, probably seventeen or eighteen, sat on the steps. Sharp blue eyes set in bronze skin glared at Reno. A crown of messy dark brown hair seemed to be purposely cut unevenly, Aerith noted. He wore casual clothes. A plain black t-shirt, dark jeans, and brown boots.

"Flower girl." The teen acknowledged Aerith, his voice soft. Deadly. "Reno. What is the purpose of bringing flower girl here?"

"Yo Sage. Flower girl's kid brother has been snatched up by the three generals. Elena and I were planning to break into Shinra and get him back." Reno smirked confidently at the older teen.

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Where is Blondie?"

"Right here boss. Stop calling me Blondie!" Elena glared, huffing. She was slightly out of breath. After getting Elmyra's agreement she had rushed through the short cuts of alleyways that led to the different Sectors. Most street kids knew the network of alleyways that made it easier to get through the slums of Midgar. "Reno we have 'til the morning after tomorrow to pull this off."

Elena then focused back on Sage. "Miss Pink's mom wants to meet you and Mabel. Kind of told her you were my guardians."

Sage nodded in agreement, not really bothered at all by Elena's news. He waved them up the steps, motioning for them to go inside without him. It was currently his shift to make sure no one tried to infiltrate their home.

Reno tugged on Aerith's hand. "Come on. We need to talk to Rude and Mabel. Then we plan for tomorrow. Jadyn will be back with us no later then tomorrow night."

Elena walked ahead of them opening the door softly, well aware she would have to fix the door if it broke because she wasn't careful opening it. "Mabel, you here?" Reno called out as he entered with Aerith.

"What the hell kind of greeting is that you little brat?" A female voice came from the opened door Aerith assumed led to the kitchen as she noticed the pots and pans hanging on a the wall. A female head popped into Aerith's view as the older female scowled at Reno.

Curly strands of blond hair framed the female's face, the rest of the hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Dark blue eyes glittered darkly with threats in the dim light. She stepped out of the kitchen, mixing bowl cradled by her left arm as she stirred with her right hand, which held a wooden mixing spoon. She wore a light blue apron over a simple dark blue dress with short sleeves. She had on tanned sandals.

Her dark blue eyes took in Reno, Elena, and then Aerith. "What's Miss Pink doin' here?"

"Mabel," Elena greeted cheerfully. "What are you making?"

"Waffles. Answer the question Elena."

"Miss Pink's kid brother has been taken to Shinra by the three generals. We're plotting to get him out."

Mabel raised a thin eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" Receiving nods from all three children, Mabel sighed. "I'll laugh if you fail. There's a map of Shinra's explored floor's from the time me and Sage infiltrated them. Use it, but it is not leaving this house understand."

Reno and Elena nodded, both knowing Mabel's hidden threat was to cook their own meals, which neither was good at doing. They had been banned from the kitchen for a reason. "It's in my room, top drawer on the right. Flip open secret compartment to the back." Mabel stated before heading back into the kitchen.

"How come she's helping us?" Aerith asked.

Elena grinned. "She's my sister. Of course she'll help me. Oh, and Mabel! Miss Pink's mom wants you and Sage to escort Miss Pink and her kid brother home morning after tomorrow!"

"What?!"

Elena grabbed Aerith's hand and tugged her upstairs before Mabel could make it out of the kitchen, Reno not far behind.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn blinked his emerald eyes at the food before him. It was nothing fancy. Just a bowl of soup, a half sandwich, crackers, and orange juice. Seeing the three men eat without any mishaps, Jadyn decided it was safe enough and began eating as well, after all it wouldn't do any good to starve himself just because he was with people he didn't really know.

"So, Genesis, what are we going to do with Azure?" Angeal inquired.

Genesis glanced at the child sitting by him. "He looks about four or five, we could teach him things."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"He has an affinity for magic." Sephiroth informed them. No one questioned how he knew, Jadyn because he was eating, and the other two Generals because they were used to Sephiroth knowing random things about people after meeting them one time. Sephiroth tended to be correct in his observations.

"So Materia basics. I'll handle that." Genesis stated. He continued, a thought crossing his mind and tweaking his lips into an amused smirk. "I was thinking Sephiroth could teach him how to read and write. He could help you in that indoor garden of yours Angeal."

Sephiroth coughed to avoid choking on his sandwich. "Me? Teach reading and writing? To a child?"

Angeal chuckled. "You'll be a great teacher Sephiroth. However, it is getting late. Maybe we should put Azure to bed."

"You're right of course." Genesis agreed.

After Jadyn was done eating, he found himself brushing his teeth with a borrowed tooth brush, and in a borrowed shirt to big for him as pajamas. Genesis hugged him tightly. "Ah, so adorable." Angeal found himself mentally agreeing with Genesis as Sephiroth tried not to show that he felt the same.

Genesis carried Jadyn to his bedroom, the three shared an apartment together. He laid the child on dark red silk sheets, pulling a matching cotton cover up and tucking the child in. He snatched his copy of Loveless off the small dresser by the bed.

He laid by Azure, back propped up against the headboard, and began to read. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Jadyn closed his eyes, just listening as genesis continued reading. His last thoughts before falling asleep were of Aerith, Elena, Reno, and Elmyra, and about how worried they must be.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Angeal smirked as Genesis rejoined them. "You do know that the kid probably has family somewhere in Midgar."

"So? Doesn't mean we can't volunteer to teach the kid." Genesis stated.

Angeal shook his head at Genesis' stubborn nature. "He might want to go home."

"Then, we'll help him home when we have the chance. You must know that Hojo and Hollander keep very close watch on the three of us." Genesis stated.

Sephiroth snorted. That was an understatement of the obsession Hojo and Hollander had when it came to the three of them.

"Well, this should prove interesting if nothing else. Our current goal is to make sure Hollander and Hojo do not find out about Azure. No telling what the two would do." Sephiroth informed the other two. Angeal continued, "One of us will have to be with Azure. He is to young to be left alone."

Genesis grinned. "So, the main problem is concealing Azure's presence even when he is with us. Oh, Sephiroth!"

"No."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

"Aerith, we'd like you to meet Rude. He's the last member of our specific trio." Elena said as she put the map on a bed and carefully unfolded it.

Reno leaned back in a chair, feet propped up on the low table in the center of the room. "He doesn't speak much, but Rude is extremely intelligent. He's about two years older than us." On the word "us" he motioned to Aerith and himself, seeing as they were about the same age.

Rude was the tallest out of the four of them. He had a lean but muscular body from what Aerith could see, hinting at some sort of exercise. Aerith forced herself not to comment about Rude's bald state, though she did ask, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Reno chuckled amused, as Rude just walked over to Elena to look at the map.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn blinked sleepily as a bright light filtered through. Curious, Jadyn got up from bed and went to the window. Standing on his tiptoes, he gasped as he peeked through the window from behind the dark red curtain. So blue.

Someone chuckled from behind him. "It's the sky." Genesis informed him.

Jadyn released his grip on the curtain and trotted up to Genesis. "Sky?" Jadyn tilted his head to the side, trying to understand. Emerald eyes stared into shocked cobalt blue eyes curiously.

"Yeah." Genesis grabbed Jadyn, still shocked and trying to think of how to explain the concept of the sky to a small child.

Angeal placed two plates of breakfast on the table, soon followed by two glasses of apple juice. He chuckled at Genesis dazed look. "What's so surprising?"

Genesis calmly put Jadyn in front of the table. "Azure spoke. He wants to know about the sky."

"Really? Have you explained it yet?" Sephiroth asked, knowing very well that Genesis hadn't. But, if Genesis was going to make him suffer, than Sephiroth would make Genesis suffer just as much if not more when the opportunity presented itself.

Genesis sighed, biting into his scrambled eggs. "I have no idea how to explain it."

Angeal was ignoring the two, and focusing on Jadyn. "So, Azure, how old are you?"

Jadyn held up his whole hand. "Five?" Angeal inquired. Jadyn nodded.

"So, what is Azure going to wear? The coat and gloves are fine, but he'll need some other clothes." Sephiroth stated.

Genesis scowled. "I haven't thought about that."

"Fortunately, I have. Reeve was kind enough to help me acquire some kid clothes for Azure. And, he has agreed to remove all images of Azure from the cameras on the condition that he meets Azure today." Angeal informed the two, giving up on trying to get the child to speak to him.

"Who'll be taking him?"

"Why, Sephiroth, of course. Reeve specifically asked that Sephiroth take Azure to meet him."

Sephiroth glared. "No."

"Why does Reeve want to meet him?"

Angeal shrugged. "I asked him to babysit Azure for the day. He's the only one in Shinra, besides us, that I would trust a kid to. Also, Reeve mentioned something about helping us find Azure's home so we could take the kid back soon."

Angeal then picked Jadyn up, seeing the child was done eating, and carried him back to Genesis room to get him ready for the day.

Sephiroth turned to Genesis, eyeing his friend. Genesis smirked. "Don't even try running. Or else, you'll find all your black clothes replaced by light blue and bright pink."

Sephiroth glared. Genesis chuckled at his friend's dismay.

:End of Six

AAL: Sighs. Sorry. This chapter just didn't want to be written. I have decided to do the rescue attempt next chapter, because I wanted to show Reeve babysitting Jadyn. So we'll definitely see Reeve and Rufus in the next chapter. Lol. I have the ending of the chapter already plotted out. After next chapter I'll probably skip a couple of months or so to move the timeline along.

How do you guys like Mabel and Sage? Rude was introduced this chapter. Yay. Anyways, is there anything you guys would like to see in the next chapter? Specifically when Reeve is babysitting Jadyn.

Hmmm? I think I covered everything. Oh! Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal currently live together in an apartment somewhere in Shinra for the convenience of my story. Later on things might change. They're only 19 after all.

So… R&R?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to FFVII or Harry Potter. The only two characters I own out of this fic are Mabel and Sage, so far. Lol.

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: For Crisis Core: Some Zack/Aerith. Maybe Genesis/Sephiroth. Cloud/Jadyn, although Jadyn would only be about 11-12 when he meets Cloud, so more than likely just have crushes on each other.

For FFVII: Vincent/Aerith. Cloud/Tifa. Reno/Yuffie or Reno/Yuffie/Rude. Tseng/Elena. Cid/Shera. Sephiroth/Jadyn.

Eventually it will be Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. Have no idea how I'm going to fit it in, but I will.

These are the pairings most likely to happen so far. I'm still open to suggestions though. For instance I might do a Rude/Tifa. I have decided for sure that it is a Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. But, I might be willing to throw in some crushes and brief romances.

Thanks to psicat76 all of the ages are correct. So hats off to psicat76 for that.

Cloud, Birthdate=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birthdate=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birthdate=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birthdate=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birthdate= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birthdate=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birthdate=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=3  
Vincent, Birthdate= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birthdate= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birthdate= September 5th now .

AAL: Anyways, I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear me ramble or anything, but I can't resist prolonging your wait. Lol. I'm not that cruel. I'll be brief. Anyways, I'm extremely bored right now. Bored to the point that my mind is overloading with all sorts of possibilities for the future of this fic. Sighs. I was going to ask something but I have thought better of it. Lol. On with the story, I guess. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last six chapters.

Chapter Seven:

Sephiroth was once again carrying Jadyn in his arms. Jadyn wore his coat and gloves. Beneath the coat he now wore an emerald shirt that matched his eyes, and light brown pants. Genesis had been reluctant to let the poor boy go. Reaching the elevator that would take him to the department Reeve worked in, Sephiroth calmly pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. In the mean time, he decided to glare at any one who seemed to approach him for one reason or another.

Genesis had tried to convince him to hide the child in a bundle of clothes. Sephiroth had immediately shot the idea down, while Angeal pointed out the main flaw in that plan. Sephiroth would never be caught dead carrying a bundle of clothes (clean or otherwise) anywhere. It was the reason they had a washing machine and dryer.

What was taking the elevator so long? Sephiroth thought as he peered down at the child in his arms. Jadyn looked up at Sephiroth at that moment and smiled shyly before hiding his face back in Sephiroth's shoulders. Sephiroth found himself not as annoyed by the slow process the elevator was obviously making to reach their floor, though he still glared at Shinra personnel.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Reeve smirked at the sight before him. It was amusing to see first hand Sephiroth, one of the youngest Generals in the history of Shinra, carry what appeared to be a five or so year old boy. One that the three Generals had apparently decided to call Azure, however they didn't have connections to the slums like the Turks did.

Verdot, head of the Turk department, had informed Reeve, who had been made the head of Urban Development recently, that the child went by the name of Jadyn and had been seen in the company of future potential Turks. Reeve, however, wasn't going to inform Sephiroth of that. It was just so amusing to see emerald eyes peeking up at him shyly from the safety of Sephiroth's arms.

"Hello, Azure. I'll be looking after you while Sephiroth attends to his work. We'll have a fun time." Reeve stated as he accepted the child from Sephiroth,

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn scowled at the paper before him. He was learning to write some simple words, but the letter "G" seemed to be so hard to grasp. He could get the lower case "g" with ease. It was a line, a circle, and a half circle. So why was the upper case so hard to draw. Maybe he was thinking to hard about it?

Glancing up, emerald eyes saw several stuff dolls sitting on Reeve's desk. He had noticed earlier, but none of them had caught his interest really. Now, deciding that he needed a break, they were quite an interesting distraction. Putting the pencil down, and putting the papers into a semi-neat pile like the piles on Reeve's desk, Jadyn stood up and slowly stretched. Edging closer to the desk, he was fascinated.

There were a total of five stuff animals on the desk. One resembled a black and white cat with a smile on its face. It wore a red cape and a small gold crown adorned its head. It was quite silly to look at. The next one was something of a turtle with bright yellow eyes and holding a lamp of some sort. It also had a small gold crown, and wore something like a brown dress in Jadyn's mind. He wanted to poke it, but decided against it.

On the left of the turtle was a silly creature with soft needles. It also had yellow eyes and a gold crown. But, it didn't really catch his interest after the initial look. Going to the side of the desk to look at the next two, Jadyn giggled. The next was a silly plump creature with a red nose and pink skin. Small bat-like wings adorned the creature's back. On its head was an antenna with a matching red ball on the end similar to the nose just a bit more fluffy.

Turning his attention to the last, he let out a gasp. It was a bright orange and white creature similar to a cat with a fiery red mane and dark blue eyes. 'A lion,' Jadyn thought as a blurry memory came to his mind of a red and gold room with a warm fire and laughter. The image was soon gone and Jadyn found himself holding the creature, eyes sad for the lost of his past memory that had brought a strange feeling with it.

Jadyn hugged the stuffed creature close which was almost as big as him. Reeve glanced at him then and smiled. "Ah, I see you've finally taken an interest in my work." Scooping the child and stuffed creature up, he put them in his lap and brought the other four close. No harm in explaining what these creatures were.

"There are four creatures that are quite adorable, though two can be dangerous on the outside of Midgar. Sadly two of these creatures haven't been seen on Gaia for quite a long time, though Moogles are still strangely popular." Here he grabbed the pink creature. "This is a Moogle. The one your holding seems to not even exist, but he is known as a Moomba. You can have him if you want."

Jadyn glanced up at Reeve, hugging the "Moomba" closer. "Thanks." Jadyn whispered. Reeve smiled before turning two the next two. "This is a Cactuar, well a Cactuar King. He's one of the dangerous two. The other is this turtle like creature. He's the Tonberry King, though there are plain Tonberrys."

Grabbing the black and white cat, Reeve smiled fondly. "This is my personal favorite, and my own creation. His name is Cait Sith. He is one of many. I plan to use them in my research in the future." Jadyn giggled, wondering how a stuffed animal could help in research, but didn't ask.

Curiosity satisfied, Jadyn turned to Reeve again. "Paint!" Jadyn exclaimed. Reeve chuckled. "You want to paint? Alright." Placing Jadyn back on the floor Reeve stood up, "Let's find you some paints."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Cloud had no idea how he had ended up in the basement of the Old Shinra Mansion. He had been lost in his thoughts when he had looked up and found himself walking down old stairs into the darken tunnel with faulty lights. Glancing over his shoulder he had seen a room with dust and cobwebs all over.

He had been in the Old Shinra Mansion enough times to recognize the inside, especially to get away from the other kids or when he wanted to be away from his mother.

Pausing, he noticed the wall to his left looked slightly odd. Curious, he reached out with a hand and traced the wall noticing odd bumps. Pushing on one of the bigger bumps caused an odd click to echo in the tunnel. Hesitant, Cloud searched to see if there were other triggers within reach. Not finding any, he pushed with all his might. Slowly, the hidden door opened.

Cloud sat down once the door was open all the way for several minutes, catching his breath and slowly making out the room. It was darker in this room than the tunnel. Noticing something, Cloud froze. There was a coffin in this room! Was this some sort of grave for someone?

Moving forward, Cloud reached out at the coffin, unsure. Before he could touch it, the lid swung open. Cloud instantly pulled back. Something was sitting up. All cloud could really make out was black hair before he saw red eyes. Cloud, being nine, panicked and ran out of the hidden room. An echo of a scream and, "Demon!," echoed down the tunnel.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Vincent was highly amused and somewhat annoyed by the little blond kid that had accidently awakened him. With a shrug, Vincent laid back down in his coffin and slowly drifted back to sleep after closing the lid. The last thought he had was something about blond kids, demons, and at least it wasn't vampire.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Zack smiled at the ball of fluff in his arms. He had no idea how it had ended up near Gongaga, but hopefully his mother wouldn't be to mad if he asked to keep it. He already had a name for the ball of fluff as well. The ball of fluff had gray and white fur.

Opening the door to the house he ran for the kitchen, where his mother's cooking came from. "Mom! Can I keep him? His name is Fenrir!" Pale blue eyes looked up from his arms.

His mother looked up from the salad she was working on. "Zackary Fair! Why have you brought a wolf home! Get rid of it!"

Zack gave her puppy eyes while holding the wolf cub closer.

"No! And, that's final!" His mother crossed her arms to prove her point. Zack grinned. "I mean it Zackary."

Zack smiled brightly. "Fine. But if that thing causes trouble with our neighbors you will get rid of it."

Zack ran to his room. An echo of "Yay," all that was left behind him in his excitement. Mrs. Fair sighed, "What have I just done. Damn that boy, he gets more convincing has he gets older with expressions alone."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Yuffie smiled cutely at her older cousins. Didn't they ever learn? Apparently not. Oh, well, wasn't her problem that they were now freezing cold and the room they were currently in looked like a freak blizzard had suddenly passed by. Even though, she hadn't thought that the green globe with blue swirls would have done so much . Oh, well, at least she wouldn't be the one getting yelled at. The green globe was now held in both of her cousin's hand, just as the door leading to her nursery slid open and her mother walked in.

"What have the two of you done?!" Was her mother's horrified shout.

Both of her cousins had panicked looks on their faces. "It wasn't us!"

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Rufus was a bored eight-year-old boy currently. He was so bored he had decided to explore his father's company, although he remembered his father's warnings about the science lab. He was currently on some floor for urban development or something. He hadn't really paid much attention to it.

He spotted a younger boy holding a stuffed cat of some sort and happily finger painting one of his father's employee's face. The man looked shocked as another man approached. The two began talking. The younger boy ran his clean hand through shoulder-length red hair with black tips. Bright green eyes glanced at the other man before looking around the room.

Rufus was highly interested. The boy wore a white jacket, and he could make out a pair of white gloves laying by the younger boy. Another fan of white! Rufus cheered mentally. He ran a hand through red-blond hair curious. Maybe he would be my playmate?

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Tifa was sad. She hadn't seen Cloud all day, although she had been so excited to tell him that she was going to take lessons from Zangan once Zangan came to Nibelheim. Her father had personally hired Zangan to train his only daughter. Though her father had informed her it would take Zangan several years to make his way to Nibelheim considering he was currently teaching someone in Kalm.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn took in the boy that was trying to get his attention. He looked to be Reno's age. Curious, and not at all afraid of children, Jadyn grabbed the stuffed Moomba with his arm so the paint wouldn't get on it and made his way over.

The older boy's blue eyes inspected him briefly, before a hand grabbed his clean hand and dragged him away from Reeve and Verdot. The boy began to talk once they were in an elevator. "Hi! I'm Rufus Shinra. My father is the president of Shinra. I have decided that you shall be my playmate. What's your name?"

Before Jadyn could even answer, Rufus continued talking. "Doesn't matter. I have decided to call you Ralph. Yes. Rufus and Ralph Shinra. Let's go into Sector 8 and get some ice cream. I know this great shop-"

Jadyn smiled, amused by the older boy.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Reno, Rude, Elena, and Aerith stood outside the entrance to Shinra in Sector 8, going over the plan. Reno would cause a distraction in the main lobby before leading the current SOLDIERS there on a wild goose chase throughout the lobby, to the stairwell, hopefully opening the door and then running off again before making a half-circle and a bee-line for the opened door. At the last minute he was to jump aside, sending the SOLDIERS down the stairwell. He would then lock the door making the SOLDIERS have to go a round-a-bout way to get back to the main lobby.

Meanwhile Elena would be sneaking into the vents and making her way to the Turks floor. Rude would be infiltrating as a messenger boy to the Turks floor with an urgent message. Once the Turks ran off, Rude would disappear, seemingly never having stepped foot in Shinra. Elena would then lock all doors and windows before hacking into the computer system. Deleting all recordings of Reno, Rude, Aerith, Jadyn, and herself before finding out what floor Jadyn was located on.

Aerith would wait until some SOLDIERS walked out of Shinra and pretend to sell some flowers hopefully convincing them to let her into the main lobby, where she would then discover Reno causing mayhem and yell at him before apologizing to the employees of Shinra and dragging Reno off.

Rude, once Elena had figured out which floor Jadyn was on would retrieve him while Elena made a quick escape through the vents.

Aerith, however, wasn't paying attention to them or the plan. Something else had caught her attention. "Jadyn!" She rushed forward and embraced her younger brother, ignoring the boy with him.

Reno, Rude, and Elena followed. Reno scowling at a missed opportunity to show the Turks, that even has kids they could take them on even with a heavily flawed plan. Elena joined Aerith in hugging the smaller boy.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Rufus scowled at the girls who was currently hugging Ralph, who's name was apparently Jadyn but he was going to pretend that the name never existed, and pulled Ralph into the safety of his arms. The girl smiled, green eyes flashing angrily.

"Hi. I'm Aerith. I'm Jadyn's older sister. Thank you for bringing him out here. Now I can take him home."

Rufus frowned thoughtfully, even as Ralph managed to escape his arms and run to the girl, Aerith. "I'm sorry. What?" Rufus decided to go for confusion, no way was he allowing his playmate to get away from him so simply.

Before Aerith could clarify her statement, the older red-haired boy moved forward. "Hey, thanks for bringing the kid out and all. It's good to see he was fine, yo, but could you maybe take him to some secured floor in Shinra. We," here the boy motioned to the bald boy, the blond girl, Aerith, and himself, "had wanted to test our might against the Turks."

Aerith glared at the boy, allowing the blond girl to wrap her arms around Ralph. "Reno. Run."

Reno, not needing to be told twice, fled for his life and Aerith gave chase.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Reeve turned back to see what Azure was currently doing only to let out a shocked gasp and begin to turn wildly around in a circle. "Oh god! Where is he? Angeal is going to kill me for losing the kid!" He paused, and his eyes widened. "If Angeal is going to kill me, then what are the other two Generals going to do?"

Reeve ran out of the room, and pulled out his cell phone. "Verdot! Help me!"

:End of Chapter Seven

Lol. This chapter was such a hassle to write. But, I had fun. Just too many ideas that wanted to be written but didn't fit.

Okay a brief note about Jadyn's names.

HP World: Harry James Potter.

FFVII World after being taken home by Aerith: Jadyn Gainsborough

FFVII World after being picked up by Genesis: Azure

FFVII World after Rufus discovers him: Ralph Shinra

FFVII World his true name that will be discovered during the regular timeline: Secret.

Lol. Don't worry, after the last name mentioned, well not mentioned, he won't receive anymore. Besides, he'll eventually get most people to call him Jadyn later on. His two future lovers will, however, always refer to him as Azure. Harry James Potter, will not really be used in this fic so another name that no one has to worry about. Just thought I should mention this in case people wanted to know.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, and next chapter Jadyn will be speaking quite a bit. No more silence for him at least not until the regular game's timeline.

So, R&R?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy, or anything else related to them. The only two characters I even have claim of are Mabel and Sage. Sighs sadly.

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: For Crisis Core: Some Zack/Aerith. Maybe Genesis/Sephiroth. Cloud/Jadyn, although Jadyn would only be about 11-12 when he meets Cloud, so more than likely just have crushes on each other.

For FFVII: Vincent/Aerith. Cloud/Tifa. Reno/Yuffie or Reno/Yuffie/Rude. Tseng/Elena. Cid/Shera. Sephiroth/Jadyn.

Eventually it will be Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. Have no idea how I'm going to fit it in, but I will.

These are the pairings most likely to happen so far. I'm still open to suggestions though. For instance I might do a Rude/Tifa. I have decided for sure that it is a Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. But, I might be willing to throw in some crushes and brief romances.

Thanks to psicat76 all of the ages are correct. So hats off to psicat76 for that.

Cloud, Birthdate=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birthdate=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birthdate=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birthdate=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birthdate= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birthdate=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birthdate=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=3  
Vincent, Birthdate= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birthdate= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birthdate= September 5th now .

Mabel's Character: "Curly strands of blond hair framed the female's face, the rest of the hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Dark blue eyes glittered darkly with threats in the dim light."

Sage's Character: "A male teen, probably seventeen or eighteen, sat on the steps. Sharp blue eyes set in bronze skin glared at Reno. A crown of messy dark brown hair seemed to be purposely cut unevenly, Aerith noted. He wore casual clothes."

AAL: Yay! Chapter 8! You know, I was actually kind of surprised by how many people like this fic. I though for sure someone would have complained. (shrugs happily) Oh, well! I'm not complaining.

Thanks goes out to everyone who has helped me so far, even if it was just a web link to help me. Special thanks goes out to sun-emperor and RivalAdmirer18. I feel that sometimes I don't give them enough credit, but without them and their helpful suggestions I doubt we'd even be on Ch.8 now. Maybe Ch.4 or Ch.5, but definitely not Ch.8. Lol.

Okay, now a little bit of info. The beginning will seem a bit rushed, but that's because I'm trying to show what everyone's sort of been up to since the last chapter for the past couple of months. So let's see last chapter was November so we should now be in late January or beginning February. I'll decide while I'm typing it up.

On with the story!

Chapter Eight:

-First Week of December-

Jadyn was currently at the Shinra building. Reeve had retrieved him for lessons on orders from the three First Class SOLDIERS, of course, this was after they had discovered that Jadyn had managed to get himself home with the help of his friends and sister.

He was currently learning how to access the power within Materia, specifically he was learning how to cast Blizzard in the training room located on the SOLDIER floor. Genesis was inside the training room with him, while Angeal and Sephiroth made sure no one else entered.

"Okay, now one last try," Genesis informed him. "After this, we'll go get lunch and then drop you off at Reeve's office so you can play with Rufus for an hour or two before Reeve takes you home."

Jadyn grinned. Learning magic was fun. He knew how to use Fire, Barrier, and Steal so far. Though, Reno had instructed him in his Thievery Lessons, as Elena and Rude called them. Aerith also leaned how to pick locks, but that was the only thing she had been willing to learn.

"Okay, Azure, close your eyes, and connect to the Ice Materia in your hands. Take as long as you need. Once you have found it, call the power out to you."

Jadyn relaxed. He may have been five, but when he was determined to learn something, he gave it his all. Searching for the blue thread in his mind that connected to the Ice Materia in his hand, Jadyn slowly coaxed the powers into his hand. Genesis, seeing the blue glow around his hand smirked, quite proud.

"Good, now use your hand to release the built up energy." As soon as Genesis instructed Jadyn to release the energy he found himself soaking wet, and chilled to the bone. He stared disbelieving at the giggling five-year-old.

Sephiroth and Angeal turned around at Jadyn's squeak of fright, only to chuckle at the sight of a dripping Genesis tickling Jadyn. Jadyn's laughter echoed off of the Training Room walls.

"M'sorry!" Jadyn managed to gasp out between his laughter.

Genesis paused, "Well, I guess I can forgive you then. Now to dry us both off." Using a Fire Materia, Genesis lightly drew enough power to dry himself and Jadyn off.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Rufus smiled brightly when he saw Jadyn had been finally dropped off at Reeve's office. The Moomba he was holding onto for Jadyn was handed over with ease, as Rufus pulled his "Ralph" into his arms. He was quite proud of his little playmate.

He knew Jadyn was quite intelligent, just as he knew that Jadyn was learning a lot in his classes. "Now, come on Ralph," Rufus spoke excitedly, "We must begin your lessons in manipulating others with body language and expressions."

Jadyn blinked at Rufus in amusement. "Why?"

Rufus paused. "Because, it will be a valuable skill later on in life."

"Why?"

Rufus scowled, was he ever like this when he was five? "Well, you never know when it will come in handy."

Jadyn smirked, it was always so fun to ask Rufus things, especially when all he had to do was repeat one word. "Why?"

Rufus growled under his breath. "It's only logical to use whatever skills you have available to get what you want. Now stop asking why."

Jadyn paused as he led over to a low table that reeve had installed in his office for Jadyn and Rufus to use. Once seated, Jadyn grinned. "Yo!"

Rufus buried his head in his arms, a desperate cry escaping his lips. "No!"

Reeve chuckled in the background, amused by Jadyn's antics.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

When Rufus had finally given up on teaching Jadyn the fine arts of manipulation, Jadyn had demanded that Reeve go over the alphabet again as well as how to spell some names and other words and how to pronounce them.

Reeve smiled, Rufus was amusing himself by writing something on his own sheet of paper. From what he could glimpse, it was some sort of prank plan for Rufus' bodyguards, and was that supposed to be Scarlet?

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Aerith relaxed in the garden as Reno, Elena, Sage, Mabel, and Jadyn tended to the flowers and weeded. It was peaceful, even though it was cold. The Weapon Shop owner had informed her that she would soon be ready for more advanced lessons with the staff.

"No! Reno! That's not a weed!" Jadyn cried out before explaining what the flower was and pointing to a weed nearby to show Reno the difference between the two.

Reno grumbled. "How was I supposed to know? I ain't flower girl, yo."

Elena chuckled darkly from behind him. "What does Ms. Pink have to do with anything?"

"Um, nothing. I was just saying that she's good at this?" Reno half asked, half stated.

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Right. I forget, none of you have really been outside Midgar. Hey, Aerith, where did you find these flowers? They're only native to Wutai if I remember correctly."

Mabel walked over to see which flowers he was talking about. They were a red and pink variety with long pointed petals, small centers, ruffled leaves, and small but slightly spaced thorns. "Do you remember what they are called?" Mabel asked, interested.

Sage shook his head. Aerith had also joined them. "A friend gave them to me."

"Ah, there you two are." Elmyra stated as she joined them in the garden. Seeing Reno, Elena, Sage, and Mabel, Elmyra smiled at them. "are you for staying for dinner?"

There was instant agreement from the younger two. The older two shook their heads saying something about jobs they had to go to soon.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Tseng had watched her for a few days. She was a year younger than him and wore a lot of pink. Her brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and she had brilliant green eyes. She also had a younger brother who wore more earth tone colors and white. He had red hair with black tips to his shoulders. However, his eyes wore more of an emerald color, and he was only about five years old.

He had found out a lot about Aerith and her younger brother Jadyn. The two hung around a street gang involving a red head, two blonds, a brunet, and occasionally a bald teen. Sometimes the brother disappeared for a day or two into the Shinra Electric Company, for what, well Tseng still hasn't figured it out.

The other day, Tseng had found out Aerith and her brother garden, managing to grow flowers in Midgar slums of all places. He had asked his mom for some seeds of her favorite flowers to give to a friend, with the promise that if the flowers bloom he would bring some home for her. He had approached Aerith and without speaking, too shy at the moment for that, had given her the small pouch of seeds before running off.

"Oh! There you are," a girl's voice claimed cheerfully. Tseng turned, only to spot Aerith standing before him, carrying a few bags from the shopping market. She looked like she was about to topple over with all of the bags on/in her arms.

Tseng silently took hold of the bags in her arms. "Oh! Thank you." Aerith claimed cheerfully, he noted that she wore her pink coat over a white dress and brown boots. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for the flowers seeds a couple of days ago. Want to see how they are doing?"

Aerith continued walking as she talked only glancing at him every now and then to make sure he kept up. "by the way what's your name?"

Tseng blinked, before answering quietly. "Tseng? Nice name. Oh we're here. Let's just put these away and then I can show you the flowers."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

-Mid December-

Aerith, Mabel, Elmyra, and Elena were currently decorating Elmyra's house with Christmas Spirit. Aerith arranged flowers in plastic vases. Elena and Mabel were putting up the ornaments on a Christmas tree Sage had somehow acquired. Elmyra was baking cookies. Jadyn had been watching this for a couple of hours now, no one explaining anything.

Frowning, Jadyn approached Elmyra as she placed cookies in a cookie jar, the cookies having cooled off, and tugged on her Christmas green skirt. "Mommy, what's Christmas?" Jadyn asked.

All four of the females froze in shock. Elena smirked and skipped over to him. "Christmas is when people you care for give you small gifts to show they love you."

"No!" Aerith shouted, glaring at Elena. "Christmas is the time of year when you spend time with family."

Mabel shook her head. "Wrong Miss Pink. Christmas is just a time to be kind to others."

Elmyra raised her eyebrows. "I think Christmas is a bit of all three."

Soon the four got in a friendly debate, completely forgetting about answering Jadyn's question and properly explaining what Christmas is to the five year old. Jadyn quietly sneaked out of the house in search of Reno, Rude, Sage, and Aerith's new friend Tseng. Maybe one of them could explain?

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn clutched the stuffed Moomba in his arms, and ran towards the group in the corner of Sector 6 park. "Reno! Reno! What's Christmas?" Jadyn called out as he rushed towards the three older boys. Sage was kneeling on the steps leading up to the slide. Reno and Rude both looked up from their wrestling poses.

Reno untangled himself from Rude. "Well, Christmas is a time to party." Reno grinned as he spoke.

Rude smacked him on the back of the head. "No. Time spent with friends."

Sage shrugged when Jadyn turned his gaze towards him. "It's your choice to decide what Christmas means." Sage then stood and left the three younger boys alone.

Reno and Rude argued in body language. Jadyn huffed not satisfied. Maybe Tseng could tell him. Tseng would be in Sector 8 at the moment according to Aerith.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Tseng watched as Jadyn cautiously approached him. The kid was adorable in his nervous, but determined state. "May I help you?"

Jadyn hesitated before nodding decisively to himself. "Tseng, what's Christmas?"

Tseng smiled amused. "According to some, it is an ancient rite of passage. "

Jadyn pouted. None of these answers made sense to him. "Thanks. But, I think I'll ask someone else."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn happened upon Angeal inside the garden connected to the three generals' apartment. The dignified man was sitting with his back to the tree, legs crossed and a book in his lap. A skylight illuminated the room.

Jadyn shuffled loudly so as not to surprise the soldier. Which probably wouldn't have been possible, he ponders. Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis were the most diligent and talented soldiers.

"Angeal, I'm gonna ask you a question."

The man's forehead smoothed in good humor. Jadyn could see the long sideburns. "I'll prepare myself to answer."

"What is Christmas?"

Luckily, the older man did not laugh. "I think Christmas is a period of reflection upon your life and the future." He pauses in contemplation, eyes distant. "Sorry, that's New Years. Nevermind. Perhaps you should ask Genesis."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

"Christmas is a celebration of stories, particularly Loveless. There are others, of course, but not nearly so great or so meaningful."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

The last resort Jadyn visited was Sephiroth. The general was standing on top of a building, the sunset as a grand background. His stare penetrated the beautiful mosaic across from him. It was odd to see the sight of the infamous warrior in a setting so peaceful, his movements still and meaningless.

"Sephiroth? General sir?"

The title brought fear into men's eyes, froze men's eyes, and caused perspiration in the less stable. The noble of heart shook in his presence. His demeanor and candor was to be admired from afar, many dared not approach. The atmosphere surrounding him was constantly tense and awkward. Yet all of these things did not occur to the young boy nor did he shy away from the famed general. Truth be told, kindness could be found in his eyes whenever he spared the child a glance.

"Is something you wish to ask me?"

It was rumored he could read men's minds!

"Yes." The spirit of the child was fearless and unashamed as he disrupted the general. "It's about Christmas. I don't understand the meaning. And everybody I ask gives me different answers or advice."

A strand of silver hair flickered in the slight wind.

"Christmas? What are you speaking of?" His eyes narrowed. "I've heard of no such thing. Is this why whenever the weather becomes cold, people exchange gifts? Eat hot soup? Build snowmen? What a strange concept."

Jadyn shrugged his shoulders, clearly unable to add or comment. They were, apparently, in the same boat. Sephiroth stepped down from the ledge.

"I must learn more. I need to consult Angeal."

:End of Chapter Eight

AAL: Lol. I applaud my greatest friend ever! She helped with the last three parts of this chapter. Lol. Anyways, I also thank RivalAdmirer18 for her suggestions.

Umm, this is my Christmas contribution, my Halloween is going to be a Oneshot and posted as such.

Yeah, I have my holidays mixed around. Lol.

So, R&R?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything belonging to FFVII. Though it doesn't hurt to wish I did. The only two characters I own are Mabel and Sage, and Artemis who is introduced in this chapter.

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings:

For Crisis Core: Some Zack/Aerith. Maybe Genesis/Sephiroth. Cloud/Jadyn, although Jadyn would only be about 11-12 when he meets Cloud, so more than likely just have crushes on each other.

For FFVII: Vincent/Aerith. Cloud/Tifa. Reno/Yuffie or Reno/Yuffie/Rude. Tseng/Elena. Cid/Shera. Sephiroth/Jadyn.

Eventually it will be Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. Have no idea how I'm going to fit it in, but I will.

These are the pairings most likely to happen so far. I'm still open to suggestions though. For instance I might do a Rude/Tifa. I have decided for sure that it is a Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. But, I might be willing to throw in some crushes and brief romances.

Thanks to psicat76 all of the ages are correct. So hats off to psicat76 for that.

Cloud, Birth date=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birth date=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birth date=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birth date=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birth date= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birth date=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birth date= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birth date=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=3  
Vincent, Birth date= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birth date= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birth date= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birth date= September 5th now .

Mabel's Character: "Curly strands of blond hair framed the female's face, the rest of the hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Dark blue eyes glittered darkly with threats in the dim light."

Sage's Character: "A male teen, probably seventeen or eighteen, sat on the steps. Sharp blue eyes set in bronze skin glared at Reno. A crown of messy dark brown hair seemed to be purposely cut unevenly, Aerith noted. He wore casual clothes."

AAL: Wow. Last chapter was sort of long. Wonder if I can do that again? I shall try! Anyways, I'm glad so many people liked the ending with Sephiroth and Jadyn. Lol. That was my favorite scene as well. Sadly, I realized a little late I forgot to mention Zack, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent. That made me sad. So, I shall do my best to make up for it in this chapter. Enjoy. (Waves cheerfully at everyone.)

Chapter Nine:

-January-

Jadyn was currently hiding in the Shinra Electric Company building. Ever since the week after Christmas, which he still didn't understand, it had been a mini war between everyone he knew. The only two people he considered safe to hang out with were Elmyra and Reeve. They were the only two who weren't trying to get him to spend time with them.

He would hide with Tseng, except for two things. Tseng would willingly give him to Aerith, and Reno would annoy Tseng until Tseng just handed Jadyn over. So Tseng had been ruled out as a safety net. Reeve was safe because he used the excuse (and time) to ensure that Jadyn learned lessons that would otherwise been neglected.

Jadyn held his stuffed Moomba close, which he had finally named Risk. It was the only thing that kept popping in his mind when ever he thought of the stuffed Moomba. He curled up beneath a desk in the Turks division, which highly amused the Turks that were currently filing paperwork.

"Ralph! Where are you?" Rufus called out as he stalked into the Turks division as if he did it all the time.

Jadyn made himself smaller if possible, and one of the Turks, taking pity on him, moved a chair in front of his hiding spot. The Turk, male, sat in said chair and began typing up something in open folder before him on the desk.

"Ralph? You have to be in this building somewhere. Otherwise those peasants wouldn't be asking me if I had seen you." Rufus muttered as he walked past and into another room.

The Turk waited several minutes before signaling one of his co-workers to see if the coast was clear or if others who were looking for the small child were around. He received a small smirk, meaning the coast was clear of unwanted persons.

Carefully he pushed the chair back and slid to the floor gracefully to eye the child, a boy now that he got a better look. "Hello. It's currently safe to come out from hiding now." The Turk had dark bronze skin, dark violet eyes, and black hair with blond highlights. His voice was soft, revealing how amused he was by everything that was going on currently. He wore the typical Turk uniform.

Jadyn crawled out from beneath the desk, and stood cautiously as the Turks, except the one in front of him, studied him from the corner of their eyes as they continued to work.

The Turk smiled at him. "So, your name is Ralph?"

Jadyn shook his head. "Jadyn. Rufus call me Ralph, and Generals Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal call me Azure."

"My, you've collected quite a few names. How did that happen?"

Jadyn shrugged, not sure how to answer that. The Turk shrugged as well. "No matter, my name is Artemis. Why don't you keep me company while you tell me why you are hiding here?"

Jadyn nodded in agreement. At least no one was arguing over him here.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Zack frowned down at Fenrir, his wolf cub. Fenrir was not co-operating with him at all. "Roll over." Zack commanded, doing the hand motion for the twentieth time. Fenrir watched him before laying down with a puppy grin.

Zack sighed, and flopped onto the ground by the wolf cub. "Why can't you just do what I ask?" He scratched Fenrir behind pointed ears.

Fenrir rolled over onto his back so Zack would scratch his belly. "Oh, now you decide to do that." Zack stated with good humor. "Oh, well. Your cute anyways."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Jadyn was currently in Sephiroth's arms. He had finally been found when he had tried to sneak away to Reeve's floor. "Come little Azure, time for lessons with Genesis.

Jadyn sighed, exhausted. Might as well learn something if Sephiroth was insisting on it.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Tifa was bored. She had asked Mrs. Strife if her son would like to play with them only to be told that Cloud had wandered off already. Smiling, Tifa thanked Mrs. Strife and joined her friends, only to be asked what she was thinking. They didn't want to play with the weird, quiet boy that always seemed to have nothing better to do than watch them.

Tifa didn't bother explaining that she was only curious about Cloud and wanted to get to know him. They would only try and convince her otherwise.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Rufus had finally found Jadyn and somehow kidnapped him from under the Generals' noses. "Okay, today I shall teach you the importance of your looks." Rufus started with demonstrating how perfect his orange colored-blond hair was.

Jadyn just watched him with wide eyes, why would he need to know such details?

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Cloud pulled out a cross, a can of salt, a bottle of holy water and a package of white candle sticks. He then pulled out a book and quietly began to draw a pentagram with the salt. At each point of the star he placed the white candles and carefully lit them. He was determined to rid Nibelheim of the demon.

Once done he stood in the middle of the pentagram and placed the cross in the ground before him. He checked the book one more time and sprinkled the holy water before him. He then threw rocks at the coffin until he saw it opening.

Vincent sat up from the coffin and eyed the pentagram the small, blond boy had created. He would have laughed, except he wasn't sure he could remember how to laugh. He watched as the child began chanting and tossing the holy water at him. He waited patiently for the boy to be done. The boy finished and panted heavily, having been shouting near the end.

"Are you finished?" Vincent asked.

Cloud nodded. Now unsure, the exorcism had not work. Was the creature a vampire?

"I'm not a Vampire. You were closer when you called me a demon, but I am not that exactly either…"

The boy smiled. "Hi! I'm Cloud! So if you're not a demon or a vampire, what are you?" Cloud's curiosity had over ridden his natural fear of the creature before him.

"I am, an experiment gone wrong, I would guess…" Vincent answered.

A few moments of silent ticked by, broken by Cloud, "So what's your name?"

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Reno, Elena, and Rude were escorting a sleepy Jadyn home, Tseng following to make sure they actually took Jadyn home. Reno was carrying him piggy-back style. "Kid's cute when asleep…" Reno grunted as he walked around a huge pile of junk.

Elena grinned. "Ah, he just grows on ya after a while." Rude hummed in agreement.

Tseng said nothing.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Yuffie was bored. Her cousins were training, and she had been told to keep quiet because her mother wasn't feeling well today. What was there to do when one had to be quiet. A gleam entered her eyes, and she walked/stumbled her way towards her Aunt. "Auntie. Paint?" Yuffie asked with her head tilted.

Her Aunt bent down to pick her up. "That's a great idea. Let's paint your mother a "Get Well Soon" picture.

Yuffie giggled in agreement, already knowing she was going to use a lot of yellow, and green. Maybe some blue and red as well. Purple too!

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Aerith smiled as she watched Jadyn sleep. It must be exhausting trying to find some peace and quiet from all of the other people trying to steal him away from her and Elmyra. A dark gleam entered her eyes. She would end the arguments soon enough, but she'd need a partner besides Elmyra and Tseng…

::End of Chapter Nine

AAL: OMG! Sorry it took forever to update! I would start typing then get stuck, or I'd start typing and people would show up making a lot of noise… (shudders). Yeah, I'm a bit anti-social when there is a crowd because I can't stand the noise level… I like my quietness. Sorry about the small cliff-hanger, but this could just be considered as a filler chapter.

Next chapter: Aerith stages a showdown in the Sector Five Church, discouraging people from taking Jadyn! Yay! Lot of funny things going on in the next chapter. Also, any ideas on who'd you guys like to see from the original FFVII in the next chapter? I'm thinking Cid, or Barret… Not a vote, just wanted your opinions. If you have someone else you'd like to see go ahead and let me know.

So, how'd you guys like Artemis? He was randomly created on the spot…

Let's see… I'm working on a Oneshot, and the first chapter to the HPxDN that I have decided to do. But Mystic Green Eyes will be the one I will still be updating most.

R&R?


	10. Chapter 10 Real Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything belonging to FFVII. Though it doesn't hurt to wish I did. The only characters I own are Mabel and Sage, and Artemis who was introduced in chapter nine.

Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings:

For Crisis Core: Some Zack/Aerith. Maybe Genesis/Sephiroth. Cloud/Jadyn, although Jadyn would only be about 11-12 when he meets Cloud, so more than likely just have crushes on each other.

Chapter Ten:

Elmyra wasn't sure how she was convinced to make chocolate chip cookie dough in the church located in the Sector 5 slums, but Aerith had managed to do just that. She even convinced Jadyn to help Elmyra while Aerith went to go gather some other people. Elmyra smiled as she tied a light blue apron around Jadyn's waist, a white apron was around her own waist. The ingredients were lined up on the bench (pew) she was currently sitting on to her left.

Jadyn was excited. He was making cookies with his mother! Chocolate chip cookies to be precise! Yum! He hoped everyone liked them.

Reno, Sage, Mable, Elena and Rude were the first to arrive. Elena squealed as soon as she saw Jadyn and rushed over to hug him. "Lena, stop." Jadyn whined as she started messing with his red hair sending the black tips to fly all over. Elmyra handed Elena a hair tie, and Elena immediately put Jadyn's hair up in a small high tail at the back of his head. Reno eyed the ingredients, already imaging the cookies that would soon be cooking in Elmyra's kitchen. Mable and Sage sat down against a pillar, not at all bothered by the others. Rude held Reno's arm, preventing Reno from moving closer to Jadyn and the ingredients for that matter.

Tseng arrived followed by the three generals, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. They were curious as to why they were summoned. Reeve and Artemis was there to supervise as Aerith had requested, but also to protect Rufus, who had practically dragged them there, after all this was supposed to be about Ralph (Rufus refused to call Jadyn anything but that still).

Aerith finally skipped in, putting the Moomba doll, Risk, on Elmyra's right. "Now stay put." She pretended to scold the Moomba for Jadyn's benefit. Jadyn had woken up earlier to find the Moomba missing. Elmyra had snuck it away in the night to wash the doll without Jadyn waiting impatiently for his doll to be cleaned as he would have if he had been awake.

"So, flower girl, what's this about yo?" Reno asked, as he watched Jadyn and Elmyra begin to mix ingredients. Jadyn had some flour on his cheek and in his hair already. Were all little kids that messy when mixing things?

Aerith huffed. Apparently Reno would never learn. But, that wasn't the important thing right now. No! This was to settle who Jadyn was going to live with for the majority of the time, and officially make his name Jadyn amongst the others. Poor kid was going to have multiple personality disorders later when he got older, at this rate anyways. Aerith was hoping to prevent her brother from having any identity crisis as he grew up. She wanted him to be confident in himself when he reached the troubling years of adulthood.

"We are here to discuss why you people need to back off from Jadyn! He's my little brother, and everyone keeps trying to take him from me!" Aerith informed them, eyes dark with purpose.

"That's because the kid is so cute." Reno piped up, wincing as his hand was smacked for trying to steal some of the chocolate chips by said kid with a wooden spoon.

Aerith sighed. "That doesn't mean you people can take him away from his family. I understand teaching him how to read and write, or even if you just want to play for a few hours." Here she nodded her head in Reeve's and Rufus's direction. "But, that doesn't mean that you have to take him over night for days on end. I think we should make a schedule. That way Jadyn can spend time with everyone!" Aerith clapped her hands at the idea. She would have the most time along with Elmyra and Elena besides those teaching him.

Genesis scowled. "We happen to love little Azure!" Only to be whacked on the head by Angeal. "Ow…"

Angeal stretched slightly. "I thoroughly agree with the child. It's ridiculous how everyone argues over Jadyn." Aerith flashed him a happy smile, which Angeal returned. "Besides, what do we know about raising a kid? Or worse what if Hojo gets wind that we actually like a kid to the point where we personally teach him? We should probably make a semi-official schedule for his lessons as well. That way we wouldn't have to search him out. Reeve could pick him up for us or even one of the Turks."

"We're not parental material." Sephiroth walked out of the church, obviously a sign of his agreement. His words were spoken to Genesis. Secretly, Sephiroth would deny being afraid of arguing with a nine-year-old child over a five-year-old child. Somehow, the look in Aerith's eyes promised pain to those who did not back down this day. Angeal followed, knowing Genesis wouldn't stay much longer. Genesis pouted and turned to Aerith. "We still get to teach him and he can still visit, right?"

Aerith scowled, obviously wanting to say no, but she nodded her head in agreement. "I guess. Someone needs to teach him. Besides, he does like to visit you three. Just stick to the schedule we come up with, yes?"

Genesis agreed, still pouting, as he swept out of the Sector 5 church.

With the three generals gone from her gaze Aerith turned to Rufus next. "You! You can not have him! Even as a younger brother! His name is not Ralph."

Rufus shrugged, uncaring. "I'll call him what I want. Besides, it's not like my father would really care. However, I do agree it would be best to leave him with you." With that Rufus walked off followed by Artemis and Reeve.

"Don't bother yo. It's not like I would take him. Kid likes living with ya." Reno stated. This had been pointless in his mind. It wasn't like they were all going to kidnap the kid and lock him in a tower.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

-Time Skip-

It had been a year since the incident in the church. Jadyn was becoming more social and outgoing. Also, his pranking side was starting to develop. Reno, Sage, and Genesis were encouraging it. All three were quite impressed with the plans that Jadyn developed and pulled off on his own. It wasn't childish pranks like Reno's or simple pranks like Sage's or even obvious pranks like Genesis sometimes pulled on Sephiroth.

No, Jadyn's were carefully planned, well-thought out, and slowly pushed into play.

Tseng once commented that if Jadyn had been born in Wutai, the Wutai army would have snatched him up to train him in the arts of Shinobi.

For example, one of Jadyn's pranks had actually gotten Sage and Mabel into the Turks division and then using them he had hacked into the computer mainframe and rewired all passwords and the elevator systems.

Artemis had just grinned proudly while Verdot and Reeve yelled at them for allowing a child to try his hand at hacking the Shinra Electric's Company mainframe. It wasn't their fault the president had such obvious passwords or that Hojo's all important password had been "God".*

Besides, the fact that the elevators now actually worked more efficiently was a bonus despite the fact that they led to the wrong floors. And, hey, just because the sprinklers had gone off and splattered paint on all floors was quite ingenious since none of them could figure out how Jadyn had pulled that one off. Of course it was doubly funny because Hojo had been caught in the prank and was still a vivid red, the paint not coming off no matter how much he tried, so it was easier to avoid him.

Sephiroth, Aerith, and Elmyra were the only three safe from Jadyn's pranks.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Yuffie sniffled sadly as she watched the mourners around her. Auntie was holding her hand. Her father was knelt before the shrine's altar. Yuffie understood that her mother had gotten sick and just never got better, but it wasn't fair. She could barely remember how pretty her mother had been when she used to play with Yuffie in the gardens surrounding their home. Yuffie was now four almost five.

She clutched the Leviathan doll in her arms. She was allowed to hold it today because of circumstances. Her Auntie had already informed her that after today Yuffie would begin training and she wouldn't be allowed to be seen with the doll anymore. The people would need to know that their young Princess would become strong in the place of her mother.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

-Time Skip-

-A year later-

Jadyn watched as Sephiroth and Genesis bantered with each other. Angeal was busy with the troops currently. Something about President Shinra, war and Wutai. All three Generals had been tense lately. Jadyn also understood that he wouldn't be seeing them as often as he had become accustomed to.

"Azure! Sephiroth is being cruel to me!" Genesis pouted. The two Generals always reverted back to the name they had given him when the three were alone together.

Jadyn giggled. "Why are you telling me? You can take him on."

Sephiroth smirked. "Yes, Genesis. You can handle me on your own without Azure's help, unless you want me to tell Angeal that you hid behind a child."

"Shut up!" Genesis reached over to Sephiroth, and tugging on Sephiroth's hair to get Sephiroth to lean down, Genesis planted his lips on Sephiroth's. So startled by the move Sephiroth froze, unsure. Genesis pulled back, a smug grin pulling at his lips. He then picked up a slightly confused Jadyn. "Come Azure! We'll go watch the new version of Loveless in Sector Eight while Sephiroth figures out what just happened."

Jadyn's voice reached Sephiroth's frozen mind. "What was that? Is he going to be okay?"

"That my dear child, is what you do when you like someone. But, you better not until you are older!" Genesis explained.

"But, I don't understand!" Jadyn whined.

"You will when you are older."

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

-Time Skip-

-Three years later-

Zack was in awe of his surroundings. He was fifteen years old, he was in Midgar, and he was now officially a cadet in the SOLDIERs training program. Life was good.

"Watch out!" A young voice called out as a figure of a child ran down the hallway. The child was followed by a couple of Turks. Zack couldn't help but laugh at the Turks. They were all pastel colors as in they had each been painted on.

"Get back here! You little hellion!" One of the female Turks shouted.

An older Turk walked calmly behind the group and paused beside Zack. Dark violet eyes glanced upwards. "Jadyn. Get down before I decide to allow Rufus to dress you in an outfit similar to his."

The vent above them rattled, and out fell a kid. The kid easily landed on his feet. A doll resembling a lion was in his arms. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Jadyn asked, lower lip trembling.

Zack gulped as the Turk's eyes landed on him. "Depends. Come now. I believe it is time for your lessons." Zack sighed when the two were gone. He just knew that if he mentioned what he had just witnessed he would be dead.

FFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHP

Kadaj was bored. Loz was crying again and Yazoo was reading a book. Why did they have to remain in the labs? Why couldn't they go outside and play? Where was their so called brother "Sephiroth"? Where was mother? The three were still quite young after all, and triplets.

A surprised sound broke his thoughts. There in front of him was an older child who looked shocked to see three younger children hidden away. Emerald eyes were wide in surprise. "What do they think they are doing? This must be Hojo's fault." The older boy spoke. He ran a hand through red hair with black tips. His hair had been pulled back into a messy tail, the loose strands only reaching to his shoulders.

There was something about the older child that made him feel safe and warm even thought they were separated by an invisible wall.

"Brother?" Kadaj questioned.

The older child shook his head sadly. "No, I'm not your big brother. But, I'd like to be friends." Jadyn was honest with the toddlers. The other two having come closer out of curiosity. "What are your names? Do you know? I'm Jadyn."

Kadaj hesitated. He wondered what a friend was. Yazoo spoke quietly. "Yazoo. Kadaj. The crybaby is Loz."

"I'm not a crybaby," Loz spoke, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Of course you're not." Jadyn reassured the taller of the toddlers.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. All four of them felt their eyes widened in panic. Jadyn glanced at the younger triplets and gave them a sincere smile of reassurance. "I'll try to come back soon." He left.

The three were once again left by themselves. Each of their thoughts on the older child wishing and hoping he would keep to his promise.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

It had been five years since Cloud had accidentally awoken Vincent Valentine. Vincent had taken to teaching Cloud how to defend himself before moving on to actual fighting styles. Cloud was getting better, and he no longer longed to be a part of the kids' group. Not since the incident with Tifa after her mom's passing.

What Cloud didn't know was that Tifa now desired to get to know him. To get closer to the blue-eyed child that seemed so far out of reach like his name. Tifa wanted to be his friend, but how to get him to realize it? And, how to get her father to understand that what had happened had been her fault not Cloud's?

FFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHP

Chapter Ten End.

AAL: This chapter is now complete. I am much more satisfied with it. Lol. Genesis and Sephiroth finally kissed! =^.^= I hoped you enjoy this more complete version. I must thank Dannichigo for prompting the inspiration I had for the kissing scene. Of course I'm sure that wasn't what they were expecting because I never really informed them of what I had planned when they had inspired me. Of course thanks always goes out to RivalAdmirer19 who was once RivalAdmirer18.


End file.
